


Death By Sonny

by snowowl55



Category: Days of Our Lives, Paulson - Fandom, Sonny Kiriakis - Fandom, gay stories
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowowl55/pseuds/snowowl55
Summary: This is a story about Paul concluding the cosmos doesn't want him and Sonny together. His confidant becomes Joey Johnson. Does Sonny accept this? Can Paul accept his growing closeness to Joey. Theo's struggle with sex is also heavily in the story - and Joey becomes his mentor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because DOOL has clearly decided not to have real gay relationship on screen any more. It is my way of saying goodbye to some much loved characters.

# Chapter 1 – Disillusioned

Paul Narita was sitting quietly in a corner of Club TBD nursing his second Electric Lemonade. His phone, lying on the table in front of him, silently switched from 6:59 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. That is the only “sound” it had made in over 30 minutes. He grimaced and finished off the drink.

Sheffia, the perky waitress, quickly sauntered over. “Did you need another one, Mr. Narita?”

Paul glanced up at her round and happy face, complete with appealing smile, and brightened a bit. “No. I think I’ll just go. Looks like I’ve been stood up, yet again.”

Sheffia took a step back so Paul could stand. “Well, somebody is an idiot, if you ask me. I would never stand you up.”

Paul managed a lite giggle. “Thank you, Sheffia.” He handed her thirty dollars.

Her eyes widened at the nearly 50% tip. She patted his shoulder as he turned toward the door. “I hope your night gets better, Honey,” she said in an overly-friendly way.

Paul gave her a quick glance and an almost smile. “Yours’s too!”

He stepped out into the spring night air. It was slightly chilly, but it matched his mood of late, so he allowed the air to embrace him. He put one foot in front of the other and soon found himself on the Riverwalk. He picked up a few stones, leaned against a giant oak tree, and threw them, one-by-one, into the river. He enjoyed the kerplunk sound they made though he could barely hear it over the noise made by the rushing water just upstream.

When he ran out of rocks he just allowed himself to slide down the tree trunk until he was sitting cross-legged at its base. He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. He was trying not to think about the source of his pain but was not having much luck.

Joey and Jade neared and spotted him.

“Look at that,” Jade whispered to Joey. “Is he trying to pick up a guy in the park? How disgusting!”

Joey snapped his attention to Jade and laid into her. “Jade!” he yelled, “that is not nice. Clearly the guy is deep in thought.”

“Don’t snap at me!” Jade snapped back.

“Well, you can be so damn rude and thoughtless sometimes,” Joey blurted out. “Paul is practically a relative of mine. Being Sonny’s beau and all.”

Jade rolled her eyes. “And I suppose you want to go see if he is alright?”

Joey nodded. “It is the kind thing to do.”

“Well, I’m no crusader,” she said. “Besides I’m cold. I want to go back to the house. Keys, please. You’ll have to walk or find a ride.”

Joey huffed. “Fine!” He handed her the keys and was happy to be rid of her.

She stormed off and he wandered over to Paul. “Paul, are you okay,” he asked gently.

Paul looked up and focused on Joey’s concerned face. He smiled at the handsome and kind youth. “Not really. But I thank you for asking.”

“Can I plant myself?” Joey asked, eyeing the spot beside Paul.

“You’ll get your pants dirty,” Paul said noncommittally.

“I don’t care about that,” Joey said, reflexively dusting off the seat of his pants. “But there is a bench just down the way.” He pointed to illustrate that truth. “Care to join me on it? I’m a good listener.”

“Okay,” Paul said, holding up his hand. “Help this old man up.”

Joey laughed as he grabbed Paul’s hand and yanked him up off the ground. For his part, Paul let out a big grunt and then dusted off his own pants. They walked in silence to the bench and planted themselves anew.

“So,” Joey began, “what is the problem? Why so glum?”

Paul gave Joey an assessing once over. “No offense, but I’m not sure I should be talking to you about this.”

Joey widened his eyes. “I’m an adult. I know about gay things. So, why can’t you talk to me?”

Paul couldn’t help but wince. “You are Sonny’s cousin.”

“Ooooh,” Joey replied, nodding slowly. “So, the problem is with Sonny.”

“’Fraid so.” Paul shrugged.

“I like you both. If that helps.”

Paul broke out in a genuine smile and patted Joey’s back. “Thank you. I like you too. Can’t say the same about your girlfriend just yet, but I’m trying to get there.”

Joey groaned. “You and half of Salem.”

“So, we both have relationship problems,” Paul pronounced.

“I guess,” Joey said somberly, but then he suddenly brightened. “I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.”

Paul laughed. “Seems like I’ve heard that phrase before, or one darn close to it.”

Joey laughed and smiled. “Maybe we can do that later. But we should start by talking.”

“Oh gosh!” Paul yelped. “Don’t get my mind going that way. You are way too young for me.”

“I am not,” Joey argued back. “I think I’m offended.”

“I’m 29, Joey,” Paul said gruffly. “You are 19. And tonight, I feel even older.”

Joey arched his brows. “That is not too big a difference. All that matters is that I’m legal.”

Paul laughed some more. “Why are we talking about this? You aren’t even gay.”

“I could be,” Joey said whimsically. “Maybe I don’t know yet. Besides you are a celebrity. Wouldn’t that be a free pass situation.”

“Stop! Stop!” Paul begged as he waved his hands about. “I can’t take this insanity. What is your problem with Jade? Let’s focus on her.”

“What is your problem with Sonny,” Joey countered. “Let’s focus on him.”

Paul winced again. “I don’t really want to. I’m actually trying not to think about him.”

“But you love him,” Joey more stated than asked.

“I do indeed!” Paul sighed – several times. “I have for years.”

“So, what is the problem?”

“I’ve begun to conclude that we aren’t destined to be together.” Paul said, finally vocalizing his real fear.

“Because?” Joey prodded.

Paul sighed again. “We’ve tried for so long, but just can’t get it right. First, I was in the closet because of my career. Then it was Will and my affair with him. Then it was Will’s death. Then it was the recovery period. And now, Sonny is stuck on revenge again Deimos. He is obsessed with that and all things Titan. He is desperate to impress his Uncle Victor. I actually understand that. All men want to prove themselves at some point. But right now, it just means there is no time for us. Which is bad enough, but I’m more bothered by the fact that I can’t reach him. I can’t help him. He has tunnel vision now and I’m not even in the tunnel.”

Joey sighed this time. “I see.”

Paul studied Joey’s pondering face. “I’m sorry, but you asked. There is no answer. So, don’t feel like you need to find words of wisdom.”

Joey drew in a deep breath then blew it out making an oddly appropriate raspberry sound. “Relationships are hard. I’m supposed to be with Jade, but she really has an uninviting personality. I feel for her, because her life has been shit so far. And she lost our baby. But,” he paused to shake his head, “I don’t think I want to be tied to her anymore. I think she is suffocating me.”

Paul adopted his own pondering face. “I see. Seems we both have a dilemma.”

“It does indeed,” Joey agreed. Then he decided to add more. “Plus, I deal with having shot and killed Ava. So, I guess I don’t have much self-worth either.”

Paul squeezed Joey’s closest thigh. “Joey, having to kill somebody is hard. You were reacting to a dangerous situation. It is not like you are a cold-blooded killer.”

“I know, I know,” Joey said. “My parents have told me that more times than I can remember. And also my shrink. But I can’t get it to sink in. I didn’t like Ava, yet I was going to make love to her. I shouldn’t have run away with Jade, but I did. I shouldn’t have had unprotected sex with her, but I did. And she got pregnant. And lost the baby. I made her suffer and I created a little life that never had a chance.”

“Dude!” Paul said, pulling Joey close. “You are way too hard on yourself. Those are traumas. I’m not denying that. But the only one you premeditated, as far as I can tell, is make the decision to run off with Jade. Do you know how many young people run off in one form or another every year? Tons!”

“I hear the words,” Joey said, as his voice cracked. “But I can’t let them sink in.”

Paul pondered a moment. “You know, when I was pitching in the MLB I conked more than one batter in the head with my fast ball. Most of them went right down. Even wearing the helmet. My averaged pitch was 87 miles per hour. Can you imagine how that felt to the batter and be beaned by a hard ball going that fast? Every time I did it, I felt so bad I would send them flowers the next day. It became like a league joke - to earn your flowers from Paul Narita. But I needed to do it. I never hit any of them on purpose. My pitch just went wild and that was just part of the game. But it was hard to deal with. I know that doesn’t compare to killing someone or making a baby, but we all have things that hurt us. And I think it is a positive when we feel that hurt because we realize we hurt someone else. That means we are people that don’t like to hurt people. That makes us good people. Right?”

Joey looked up at Paul with moist eyes. “No offense, but that was kind of convoluted. I’m going to have to ponder it.” He was suddenly embarrassed and pulled free of Paul. “And I was supposed to help you. How did my rescue get turned around?”

Paul laughed. “You have helped me, Joey. You allowed me to focus on your needs. That is something Sonny hasn’t done in a long time.”

“It’s his lost,” Joey said. “I find you very comforting. And maybe that is what I need to do. Focus on somebody else’s needs as opposed to wallowing in my own misery. But maybe it can’t be Jade. Maybe she is too much a part of the pain.”

“Could be,” Paul agreed. “I had some grand times with Sonny, but when I think about them now, I want to cry.”

“You can cry on my shoulder,” Joey offered.

“No,” Paul declined with a friendly smile, “not here in public, anyway.”

“So, let go somewhere private,” Joey suggested.

Paul studied Joey. “I think we are too fragile right now to do that. Since we are both in relationships and you are maybe gay.”

Joey laughed. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

Paul lifted his dark brows. “You did. And I’m going to remember it. You never know. I may come knocking one day.”

“Do you really think you and Sonny are finished?” Joey asked, unable to believe that could be the case.

“People have limits, Joey,” Paul said. “I think I’ve reached mine. I’m getting old and I can’t wait for Sonny forever. And he won’t let me help him. So, if I can’t live with the status quo, then I have to let him go.”

“Won’t that hurt?” Joey asked, his face plastered with worry again.

Paul adopted a blank expression and nodded his head. “Like a whole lot!”

Joey was touched and wanted to offer comfort. He decided to be bold. “If you do that, then look me up.”

Paul scrunched his face as he took in Joey’s seriousness. “Why?”

Joey didn’t hesitate. “I’ll be gay for you. Or, I’ll try to.”

Paul was intrigued. “That is interesting and all, but what about Jade?”

“I have to cut her loose,” Joey said. “Our talk tonight has convinced me of that.”

“Because you want to date me or because she isn’t good for your mental health?” Paul asked. He had to.

“Mental health. But I do want to date you. If you give up Sonny.”

“Joey, I’m not sure I can go there. You are so young.”

Joey twisted around and rubbed Paul’s heart area. “Then I can make you feel young again. I’ll confess that I’m suddenly finding you very attractive and being close to you like this is sort of sexy.”

Paul laughed loudly.

Joey was hurt. “I’m being serious!”

“Well damn!” Paul yelped. “You are super sexy. That is for damn sure. And of course it feels good being close to you. You are what I desire, after all. But we are both hurting now. That may be screwing with our heads.”

“That is why we have to try,” Joey said.

“Try what?” Sonny said, as he rushed up.

“Sonny!” Paul yelped, as he stood. “How did you find me?”

“GPS, of course,” Sonny replied. “Joey.”

“Hey Sonny,” Joey muttered, standing.

“So, what do you two need to try?” Sonny asked innocently.

Paul tried to think fast but Joey beat him to it. “Dating!”

Sonny laughed. “Dating who? What?”

“Each other?” Joey confessed in a teasing tone.

Sonny shook his head. “I’m confused. Paul’s with me and you are with Jade and not gay.”

Joey continued his truthful charade. “But you are neglecting him and I’m breaking up with Jade, so I asked Paul out if you and him ever break up,” he teased. “You know, the celebrity thing.”

“Oh! Good God!” Sonny said. “You about gave me a heart attack. I couldn’t compete with a young stud like you.”

“Yeah well, this young stud needs a ride home,” Joey said. “Any room in your limo, Cuz?”

“Of course,” Sonny said. He finally leaned in and kissed Paul. “You are awfully quiet. I suppose you are mad about Club TBD. Sorry! Last minute crisis overseas.”

“We’ll talk later,” Paul said. “Let’s get Joey home.”

“Shall we,” Sonny said, stepping back and waving the others forward. He then sidled up to Paul and waisted him. “Don’t be mad. I had a good day.”

Paul managed to give Sonny a quick smile but said nothing. His head was swimming with offers, and facts, and desires, and hurt.

Fifteen minutes later they had reached Joey’s house.

“This be your stop,” Sonny announced playfully.

“Sadly, yes,” Joey said. He turned to Paul. “Thanks for the talk. I think thing are finally sinking in. And I owe you.” He moved to Paul and quickly kissed his cheek. “You earned that.”

Pal was stunned and still speechless.

Sonny was beyond intrigued.

“Later Sonny. And thanks for the ride.” He hopped out and skipped up his sidewalk.

Sonny turned to Paul. “What did you do to that boy?”

Paul pushed out his bottom lip. “Made a connection, I think. I like him.”

“Yeah,” Sonny repeated. “And he likes you. But is he gay for you?”

“He says he is?” Paul confessed.

Sonny clasped Paul’s closest hand. “I hope you told him you were taken.”

Paul looked out the window and said, “Am I? Lately it doesn’t feel like I am.”

Sonny's mouth fell open.


	2. Harsh Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Sonny talk around their problems. Joey talks with his mother, Kayla.

The Limo ride was quiet for about six minutes. The driver kept asking for the destination. Sonny kept saying, “Anywhere. Just drive!” And Paul kept smirking and unconsciously cramming himself into the far corner of the limo seat.

Sonny gave Paul an assessing look. “I’ve apologized for standing you up. Isn’t that enough?”

Paul stared down the source of his anger and hurt. “It would be, if I thought you meant it or that I was important to you. But everything is Titan and revenge these days. Where does Paul fit in your life Sonny? Because for the life of me, I can’t find that spot.” He let out a heavy sigh and started doing mental exercises to relax himself – much like he used to do before a game. One in which he knew he was going to be facing down a challenging batter.

Sonny rolled his neck, causing his vertebra to crack. Both men heard it. But to Sonny, it felt good. It relieved tension. It just annoyed Paul.

He tried a softer approach. “Paul, you are my entire life. There is no one spot. I tried to get you to join me at Titan. But you wouldn’t. And I know you know that being CEO is not a nine-to-five job. I can’t just drop things and skip off to frolic with you.”

Paul eyes filled with anger. “Is that what I am? A frolic. After all these years. I’m reduced to being a frolic. And one that you apparently resent. Or worse even, one you only reach for when your needs become overwhelming.”

Sonny reached for Paul, any part of his body, but Paul squished himself back into the corner, causing Sonny to miss and become frustrated. “We aren’t carefree kids anymore. Playing at being in love. And having tons of time to do it. We are adults with responsibilities.”

“Yes!” Paul growled hostilely. “And you have a child. When is the last time you spent time with her?”

“Ari has more parents then she knows what to do with. And with that strict schedule we have, it is hard to make even that time. Something seems to always come up.”

Paul just huffed and looked out the window.

“Paul,” Sonny pleaded in his sweet voice, “I’m starving. And you have to be, too. Can’t we just be civil and go have a nice dinner? We’ll feel better after we get some food.”

Paul thought about the offer. He was hungry, but he was also mad. Could he be civil and lark like while they ate in a public place? He wasn’t sure. But, they were a couple and he had to try. He turned to Sonny and nodded. “Of course!”

Sonny smiled his anger melting smile and said, “Thank you, Hun. Where do you want to go?”

“Where are we?” Paul asked as he looked out the window for landmarks.

Sonny rolled down the privacy window. “Driver, where are we?”

“Going north, toward Chicago. On the interstate. About twenty minutes out of Salem.”

“Okay. Thank you!” He turned to Paul. “How about that sushi place? We like that and we can have sake and get a hotel room nearby.”

“Fine,” Paul replied robotically. He did add a nod and half smile. He did like that sushi place and was happy about that, but the hotel room was an afterthought. No time went into its planning and that annoyed him.

“Then driver, our destination is the Golden Pearl, off exit 333. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Frankie, the driver, replied happily.

Sonny put the window back up. He also scooted closer to Paul. “Could we do a little snogging before we get there? I mean, if I don’t totally repel you.”

Paul looked at Sonny and sighed. He was quickly trying to decide if he should address that snide remark or just go for the snogging. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for snogging, but it would better prepare them for the restaurant. He smiled and moved much closer to Sonny. Sonny quickly embraced him and planted a kiss on his half-interested lips.

Paul spoke subconsciously to himself: _You have got to get a handle on this. Check your anger, make him happy, eat your dinner, and then maybe, just maybe, you’ll find the words to reach him while you are in bed. We’ve always been particularly good in bed._

Paul increased the intensity of his kissing.

“Somebody is on fire,” Sonny teased.

Paul stopped briefly to find Sonny’s eyes and hold them. “You know I’ve always been on fire for you.”

Sonny smiled. “And I, you!”

“It just gets hard, Sonny. When you shut me out. I miss you so much. I love you so much. And I want to reach you so much. When I can’t, it hurts.”

“So much! I know,” Sonny replied kindly, between neck nibbles, “every morning I tell myself I will balance you and the job better today, but then, as the day goes on, the job just consumes me. I so want to impress Uncle Victor, you, my parents, Brady, and Deimos - even though he probably won’t know it, being gone and all.”

They stopped snogging as it was obvious Frankie had taken an exit. That meant the Golden Pearl was ten minutes away.

Paul replied tenderly. “I know about wanting to impress people, Sonny. I was driven to do that same thing for my mother, myself, and my father – even though he was only a mental construct at the time. “And,” Paul paused and deeply kissed Sonny, “there was you, when we were together. I wanted to impress you. I wanted you, more than any of them, to be proud of me.”

“I was, Paul. Both then and now. And I imagine I always will be,” Sonny said.

“I say the same about you,” Paul quickly added. “You don’t have to work like a corporate raider to impress me. The man I fell in love with is what impressed me then. And he still does.”

“When you can find him?” Sonny quipped, with just a smidge of attitude and a healthy dose of probing.

Paul shrugged. “Yes, if I’m honest. He does seem to be missing a lot lately.”

Sonny forced himself to brighten. He shoved his hurt down deep. “Well he is here now. And he wants the pleasure of his lover’s company for dinner. Shall we?” He added his sunshine smile.

Paul knew it was part façade. He had gotten used to detecting the difference. But, his only option at the moment, was accepting the offer. He clasped Sonny’s hand. “We shall!”

They were all smiles as they got out of the limo.

 

Back in Salem, Joey Johnson was attempting to chat with his mother.

“What is it honey?” Kayla asked, as she pulled her son into a tight hug. She knew something was wrong. She and joey had been on their own for many years and had developed that silent ESP connection. Plus, it was Friday night, and Joey never came over on Friday night, especially alone.

Joey finished the hug and plopped down on the couch. “I’ve got two issues,” he said bluntly. “I want to run them by you before I run them by Dad, Jade, or Paul.”

That last name got Kayla’s attention. “Paul?!” she repeated, as she seated herself.

Joey gave a devilish smile. “Got your attention, eh?”

She playfully swatted at him. “You did.”

“Where’s Dad, by the way?” Joey asked, wanting to make sure they had time for this conversation before his Dad showed up.

“He had to go to Carriertown today on a case. He called and said he’d be back by 8 p.m. Is that a problem?”

Joey straightened up on the couch. “No, I just want to talk to you first. Dad was gone so much of my life I’m not sure how he would feel about some of this, so I’m going to start with old reliable first.” He smiled again at his mother.

“Oh Joey! Don’t say old. I’m feeling my age these days. But, I get your point. So, let’s get started.”

Joey arched his sandy brows. “Lot of old-feeling people today.”

“Eh?” Kayla queried.

“Paul said the same thing earlier. Several times. I chatted with him for a while. Seems, he and Sonny are having problems.”

“Why were you chatting with Paul?” Kayla asked. All her senses had been raised to red alert.

“Jade and I came across him on the Riverwalk. He was all slumped over at the base of a big OLD oak,” Joey said, and then laughed.

Kayla widened her eyes. “Go on!”

“I wanted to stop and ask him what was wrong but Jade didn’t. In fact, she suggested he was trying to make a pick up. I found that disgusting. And that brings us to issue one.” He paused to sigh. “I think I need to distance myself from Jade. I’ve tried to help her, but she is basically obnoxious. I feel bad for her and what she has suffered, but, Mom, I think she is suffocating me. Keeping me wallowing in my own misery. Do you know what I mean?”

“I think so,” Kayla nodded. “She is a negative person. And a thoughtless one. I say those as observations, not to be mean.”

“I know, Mom,” Joey replied kindly. “I said the same exact thing to Paul after Jade stormed off.”

That got Kayla’s attention. “Why did she storm off?”

“She didn’t want to bother with Paul and I did. He is Sonny’s boyfriend, after all. I view him as family. But anyway. She wanted the keys to my car, so I gave them to her. And she flew out of there. I guess she thought I’d go with her.”

“You mean she drove recklessly?” Kayla asked.

Joey shook his head. “No. You can’t see the parking lot from where we were but I heard no tire squealing sounds and I drove the car over here and it is fine. I just meant, I think she was trying to manipulate me. And I didn’t like her being rude about Paul, even though he didn’t hear it. And, basically I’ve concluded I can’t help her.”

“She may not yet be at a point where she can accept help. Or, and I know you’ll hate this, but this just may be who she is,” Kayla stated.

“So, how do I get her out of my life?” Joey asked. “She has nowhere to go. And I know, I know. I’m the one that insisted we help her and that she live with me and my friends.”

Kayla sighed. “Well,” she started and then paused for a good long moment, “I think the best way would be to give her $1,000.00 and just flat out tell her to go. Believe me, there is somewhere in her mind that she will want to go with that much money.”

“I don’t know if I’m brave enough to do that,” Joey said. “I hate seeing her pouty face.”

Kayla laughed. “You have one too, you know.” She reached over and sweetly patted his face. “So did Stephanie. So do all kids. And many adults. Why don’t you do this? Talk to your roommates. Ask them to help you confront her with the fact that you all want her out. And give her two options. One is to come here and live with your father and me, and two is the money. I’m guessing she’ll go for the money.”

“That might work,” Joey excitedly said. “They actually do want her out.”

Kayla opened her hand mid-air. “There you go.”

Joey nodded. “Good. And I’m assuming you’ll give me the $1,000.00. Do I need my pouty face?”

Kayla laughed again. “Honestly Joey. I’ll happily give you that money. I’m not a Jade fan.”

“You mean you have been pretending just for little old, oops, young me,” Joey teased.

“I guess so,” Kayla said, laughing even more. “I miss these talks.”

“Then you are going to love issue two,” Joey further teased.

“I’m assuming it is about Paul,” the wise mother put out there.

Joey adopted his surprised look. “Yes. It is.” He took a few seconds to assess his mother and her amazing powers of deduction before deciding to just plow forward. “I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. I made Paul promise to date me if he and Sonny break up. How do you and how do you think Dad will feel about that?”

“Joey,” Kayla said, not surprised by this revelation at all, “You are a legal adult. You can date whoever you want. And your father will feel the same. But I am curious about two things?”

“Only two,” Joey teased, yet again. “I don’t know if I’m gay, if that is one of your musings. I just know I like Paul and I like the way he talks to me. And some part of me knows he is a good-looking man. And I think, a nice man. A real nice man. And, well, that doesn’t turn me off.”

Kayla gave a really broad smile. “He is all those things,” Kayla assured. “Plus, he is a couple of flights up the quality building from Jade. That alone makes me happy.”

“You really don’t like Jade,” Joey said. This time, not teasing.

“Not so much,” Kayla said, shaking her head no for emphasis. “You said Paul was talking about feeling old. Is this because of the attraction between you two?”

“No. I don’t think so. I’m not even sure he finds me attractive. He did say I was good-looking and what he desires. But he also said I was way too young for him. But, I don’t know, I just think it would be kind of cool to date him. So, if he asks, I’m going to say yes.”

“There is about ten years between you two. There are tons of couples with that difference. I’m honestly not bothered by it. You are young and supposed to experiment with romance and sex. Just do it safely.”

Joey turned red. “Yes Mother. My very cool Mother.”

“I am cool, aren’t I?” Kayla teased.

“I think so,” Joey said. “I do worry how Sonny will feel, but this will only happen if he and Paul call it quits. So, until then, this is just between us.”

“And your father?” Kayla asked.

Joey smirked happily. “Of course. I can use all the help I can get with him. For some reason, it makes me nervous telling him I want to date a man.”

“I’ll lay the ground work,” Kayla said. “No worries, son! Only happy thoughts. Now, we need to hug.”

Joey smiled. “I think so too!”

And they did.

 

A happier Paul and Sonny entered their hotel room. All that sake helped improve the mood.

Sonny collapsed onto the bed, arms spread wide. Paul positioned himself atop Sonny’s right arm, since that side had the most room.

“This is a comfortable bed,” Sonny said. “We should sleep well tonight.”

Paul propped himself up on his side, facing Sonny. He flicked Sonny’s nose. “You do intend to do other things first, I hope.”

Sonny looked at his man and broke into a big smile. “I do.” He raised and lowered his brows a few times. “I’ve neglected you too long.”

“I’ll not argue that point,” Paul agreed, with a good dose of mirth.

Sonny twisted himself atop of Paul. Paul smiled. Sonny leaned down and let his lips find their target; Paul’s. Moans indicated the kiss was appreciated and intensifying. Breathing quickened and blood rushed to all the right places.

“I need to get you unsuited,” Sonny said, as he sat up and started unbuttoning Paul’s shirt. Paul wore quality long-sleeve shirts so Sonny had to unbutton the cuffs too. He then undid Paul black-leather belt. “I could be wrong,” he teased, “but I think I feel some excitement down here.”

“You should probably check,” Paul taunted. “Just to be sure.”

Sonny smiled. “Good idea. I’ll just slide my hand down here and… Oh my! What is this?” Sonny joked, with appropriate facial expressions. “It feels so hard and warm and lonely. I’m fairly certain it does need attention.”

Paul laughed. “At least we agree on that.”

Sonny climbed off the bed, and pulled off Paul’s shoes and socks. Then he reached up and started working on the pants, until they were gone. Next, he wiggled his index finger at Paul while standing at the foot of the bed. Paul wiggled his way to Sonny and stood. Sonny smiled and seamlessly removed Paul’s coat and shirt. He kissed him and hugged him close in one smooth move. He ran his hands down the side of Paul’s torso until they encountered the sky-blue boxer briefs. He slid his hands under the waistband of those and slowly slid them down Paul’s leg, squatting as he did so. When he was done, something hard hit him gently in the face. Sonny grabbed the offending tool.

“Somebody is impatient,” Sonny teased.

“I sure am,” Paul stated forcefully. “So get busy.”

Sonny complied.

Unfortunately, three minutes late Sonny’s cell phone rang. “Oh crap! That is my call with New Delhi.” He looked up at Paul, whose happy face had instantly turned into a sad face. “Just five minutes. Please!”

Sonny reached into his coat pocket and answered his phone. “Yes. Yes. I’m here. What have you got for me?”

Paul rolled his eyes, sighed, looked down as his unsatisfied member, and climbed back onto the bed. “Five minutes, my ass,” he muttered. He punched all four pillows and tried to get comfortable. Failing that, he yanked loose the covers and crawled under them. All his put-aside hurt and anger flooded over him again. This time, he allowed it to embrace him.

Sonny totally immersed himself in the call. So much so, that Paul ceased to exist for him. All that mattered, at the moment, was getting the answer he needed from the caller. That was his sole focus.

Paul watched Sonny morph again into the business tycoon. His emotions were all over the place. Sonny was not a bad man. In fact, as men go, he was quite good. And the world needed business tycoons, especially decent ones. But what are the partners of those tycoons supposed to do? This is the thought that consumed Paul. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to embrace his hurt. He didn’t want to lash out. He didn’t even want to satisfy himself. He just wanted to sleep, so he closed his eyes and tried to drown out Sonny.


	3. All Over the Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Sonny bare all. Joey and Theo bare all. Jade and Joey fight. Claire and Theo discuss life. Warning - this chapter is a bit sexual. Sorry about that - I couldn't think of a way around it.

Thirty minutes later Sonny ended his call and turned to his partner. “See, I told you …, what the heck, Paul! Paul!”

Paul heard him, he just wanted to pretend to be asleep.

Sonny crawled up the mattress beside Paul. Once in place, he shook his partner lightly. “Wake up, Sleepy Head. I know you don’t want to go to bed without getting your loving.” He got no response, so he shook a little harder. “I know you are awake. You have a different breathing pattern when you are sleeping. Come on. Don’t be mad. Let me finish what I was doing and then you will be relaxed and sleep better.”

Paul opened his eyes, but didn’t move. “Is that all you think it takes to keep me appeased. A blow job now and then. Is that really what you think, Jackson?”

Sonny tilted his head and contorted his lips. “Well, speaking for me, a blow job is good just about any time.” He watched as Paul smirked. “But speaking for you and us, I’ll say no, I know it takes more than that. Much more. You have to understand I am new to this job. I’m still settling in.”

“You been in the job seven months,” Paul said, rolling over away from Sonny. “Just go to sleep.”

“What!?” Sonny yelped. “And waste the cost of this room. I think not.” He wet his finger and started massaging Paul’s love button. “Can I utilize the back door?”

That was it. That was all Paul could take. He rolled back over and sat up in less than a second. Had he been a cartoon character steam would have been coming out of his ears. He glared at Sonny, which made Sonny inch back a bit. “I am more than a sex toy and more than arm candy for all your public appearances. And I’m definitely more than an afterthought.”

Sonny shook his head and threw up his hands. “I know that Paul. If I’m treating you that way, then I’m sorry. Really, genuinely sorry. I don’t mean to.” He reached for Paul’s hand. “Come on. We’ve know each other for years and loved each other for most of those years. I just need a little wiggle room here, for a couple more months. When I’m settled in and have things running the way I want them to, time for us will be regular again. And plannable. I know that is what you want.”

Paul rolled his eyes and sighed.

“What?” Sonny asked, folding his legs under him so that he was sitting cross-legged adjacent to Paul, but now in front of him.

“Sonny,” Paul began. “You don’t understand my fear. I’m going to be thirty in two months. I’ve had a career that I excelled at. I gave it my all. As you well know. In fact, I gave it so much, it ended us the first time around. And even while we were together I made you contain our love to hotel rooms.”

“Which, I happily did, because I loved you,” Sonny added mirthfully. He was trying to repair damage and lighten the mood.

“The point is,” Paul continued, “I was unreasonable. My demands were unreasonable. I didn’t put you or us, first.”

Sonny shook his head. “And now I’m doing the same thing. Only, you are having trouble being second-fiddle. I understand that. But you do know, don’t you, that I love you still. More than ever really. I like knowing I can rely on you and that you will be there for me.”

Paul sighed again. “And Sonny, I wish I could be happy doing that for you, for us. Because my love for you, to be unoriginal, is bigger than the ocean. And I feel like I’ve waited a lifetime or two just to be able to lap at your feet. But lately I’m beginning to feel that I’ve lost you.”

Sonny quickly reached for Paul’s hand and clasp it. “But you haven’t. I’m right here. Right where I want to be.”

“There is more,” Paul added dourly. “Two things.”

“So,” Sonny said, rolling his free hand, “spit them out. Let’s get this solved.”

Paul sucked in all the air in the room, or so it felt. “I’ve assessed our history and concluded we are not meant for each other. Something always gets in the way. As I said…”

“No! No!” Sonny said, flailing his arms all about. “That is not true. I know Will was a problem for a while, but I’m over that.”

Paul ignored all that and continued. “As I said, I fell in love with that wickedly cute and confident gay man that I met on Scooter’s roof in San Francisco almost eight years ago.”

“I remember the moment well,” Sonny chirped with a smile.

“And we were instantly hot and heavy, behind motel doors. And you were so sweet to me by agreeing to that. Knowing my career could be affected if I came out back then.”

“This is all ancient history, Paul.”

Paul gave a weak and genuine smile. “That is what an assessment is. Anyway, you wanted to marry me and I said no and you left. Just like that. I think now, you left because the goal of getting married was more important to you than our love was. Back then I thought you left because I had crushed you, but now I’m thinking it was the other.”

That gave Sonny pause. “I’ve thought about that too,” he finally said. “Only about a million times. And if I’m totally honest. It was both. I wanted to get married so I could shove our relationship, figuratively, in the face of our society. I also wanted to show off my catch, pardon the pun.”

Paul actually chuckled.

“I was so proud of you and the fact that I had landed you. It never even dawned on me that getting married would force you out of the closet. That was a _my-bad_ for me. And I’m sorry.”

“But if you hadn’t asked and I hadn’t said no then you would not have met Will, married him, birthed a baby, and co-raised her with, first Will, and now Gabi. And I’m sorry about my earlier comment. You do right by Ari.”

“Most times,” Sonny said. “I have been slipping there too, of late.”

“You’ll have to decide that, that is not my business,” Paul announced down-heartedly.

“If you are my partner, then she is your business. You are her step-father.”

Paul shrugged. “I should continue, before resolving that issue. Then there was the Will mess, which was cosmically freaky, and then he died. And you shut me out.”

“I shut the world out. Even Ari,” Sonny admitted, as he toyed with the sheets.

“The bottom line is, Sonny. We have had so many opportunities to be together and it has never worked. It isn’t working now. I don’t think we are meant to be together. That is my conclusion.”

Sonny took that in and then made his rebuttal. “It is working now, just not smoothly. I keep telling you it will get better.”

Paul shook his head dejectedly. “The other thing is you are changing. Your job is changing you. I love the Sonny I fell in love with, but this corporate bigwig, not so much. I’m sorry!”

That made Sonny mad. “And you think you haven’t changed? Since retiring from the MLB.”

Paul sighed. “I know I’ve change. Life is about change and adapting to it. But with your new job, which I see that you love very much, and I’m happy for you that you have this opportunity. But you having it is making me change as well. Into a First Lady, of sorts. Bad analogy, but I hope you get my drift. I don’t think I have it in me to play that part. I’m just being honest.”

Sonny scrunched his face up as he pondered that. “Are you saying you don’t feel manly anymore?”

Paul shook his head. “It is not that. I’m saying I don’t feel important anymore. When we first met, and got together, we adored and idolized each other. Now, I just feel like your arm candy and the owner of some holes you like to utilize when it is convenient for you. Sorry to be blunt.”

“Good Lord, Paul! I had no idea I made you feel that way. I do adore and idolize you. That hasn’t changed a bit. Not one little bit. But, I guess I am taking you for granted.”

“And one more thing,” Paul said, “since we are talking about this shit.”

“There’s more? Good God! Go on.”

“My first instinct is to help my partner and life-love. But if they become unreachable, then I can’t help them. I don’t know how to help you now, Sonny. Most times, I feel like you have tunnel vision and I’m not in the tunnel.”

Sonny sighed as he ran his hands over his face. “I stumped now. Sorry!”

“I know. It is probably best if we just think about all this as we fall asleep, unless you have some things you want to say.”

“I just want you to know I love you. In my bone marrow. It is clear to me that you no longer feel the same.”

“I don’t know if I do or not. I’m sorry.”

“Did you want to have sex?” Sonny asked, out of the blue.

Paul was surprised. “I think the mood has passed, don’t you? Wouldn’t it just be an empty gesture?”

“Paul, know this,” Sonny said firmly and with an eye lock. “When I make love to you, it is never an empty gesture.”

Paul smiled. How could he not? “And even after all I’ve said, you still want to make love to me?”

“I do,” Sonny said quite convincingly. “Deeper and harder and tighter than I ever have before. I want you to know what I feel for you Paul.”

“That does sound nice,” Paul muttered, with a creeping smile. “Let’s just start with a kiss and go from there.”

Sonny smiled broadly as he, once again, snuggled up next to his man.

 

Over in Joey’s apartment things were happening with Jade.

“And then she had the nerve to say I was a bitch! Me!? I tell you I wanted to punch her,” Jade aggressively said as she toyed with Joey’s chest hair. She waited for him to respond. “Well? Have you nothing to say?” She demanded.

Joey sighed as he continued to stare at the squashed spider on the ceiling. He was wondering when it would fall. “Jade, you won’t like it. It’s almost midnight. And we have an early class. Just go to sleep.”

She smacked his chest way too hard.

He sat up, yelping. “Damn! That hurt! I’m not a punching bag.”

“I’m trying to talk to you,” she asserted as a justification.

Joey got up. “I’m going to my room. At least I can sleep there.”

“Wait,” she moaned as she reached for him, but missed. “Don’t go. Everyone will know we have been fighting.”

Joey looked at her and laughed as he gathered his stuff. “Newsflash, Jade. They already do. And FYI, you are a bitch – almost always.”

Jade was stunned. This wasn’t her passive reliable Joey. Who was this guy? “You can’t say that to me and leave.”

“Watch me!” he yelled. He then left and loudly shut the door.

She got up to follow him, but instantly heard Claire and Theo talking to him. “Are you okay?” one of them said.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Just another fight. I’m sleeping in our room tonight, Theo. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Theo said.

“Thanks man!” Joey responded with a half-smile. “Night guys!”

“Night, Joey,” Claire said.

“I’ll be quiet when I come in,” Theo said. “Claire and I are almost done with this horror movie.”

They watched as Joey went into the boy’s room and quietly shut the door.

“You may have to sleep in my room,” Claire said. “After this movie.”

Theo wagged his finger. “No! No! Not allowed. Parent’s orders,” he said, somewhat child-like.

Claire rolled her eyes, just as they heard Joey yell “Arrrrrgh” through the closed door. “That poor boy. I don’t know how he puts up with her. She is like a bitch on steroids.”

“Claire, that is not nice,” Theo said. “But she is mean. I don’t know why. Joey is so sweet for a guy.”

“Not as sweet as you,” Claire said, as she planted a kiss on Theo’s cheek.

He shyly gave her one back.

Upstairs, Jade had heard the whole thing and decided to just go back to bed. She could focus on Joey tomorrow. She was mad as a hornet but too embarrassed to face Claire and Theo. And soon, her thoughts drifted to Baylor, a guy in her Biology class, who had been flirting with her.

In the boy’s room, Joey had climbed into bed, face down, and pounded the pillow a few times. But soon, his thoughts too, turned. To Paul, the guy he had flirted with. He had so enjoyed talking to Paul. Why? Why was Paul suddenly in his life? Actually, he thought, why had he put Paul into his life? Why had he said those things? The hardening of his cock gave him part of the answer. Rational or not, he suddenly found Paul attractive. There was no denying that. He flipped over in his bed and slipped his hand into his underwear and started making himself feel good. Or better, anyway.

Then he got worried. Did he have time for a release before Theo came in. That would be awkward, if Theo caught him. He had no idea if Theo even knew about sex or self-pleasuring. He assumed he did, but he had never come upon proof, accidental or otherwise. And yes, Claire called Theo her boyfriend, but he had no idea how far those two had gone either.

But those worries quickly faded. Paul replaced them. Paul. Paul with his shredded torso, piercing eyes, and welcoming smile. Even the sadness he had seen on Paul’s face today got him more excited. He knew he could make that sadness go ahead. But did he really want too? His gentle stroking supplied that answer. And as luck would have it, just at the most inopportune moment, Theo came in. Joey quickly pulled the covers up.

“Oh man!” Theo said. “I should have knocked. I’m sorry. I’ll go back out for a few minutes.”

Joey was beyond embarrassed and frustrated. “No man. It is okay. It is not like you don’t know what I was doing. No point in leaving.”

Theo smiled as he shut the door. “I do that most every night,” he admitted. “My dad says it is normal.”

So, Joey thought, Theo does know and practice self-pleasuring.

“Especially for us young guys,” Joey said.

“Well,” Theo said gently, “let me get settled and turn out the lights and you can finish. I won’t look.”

Even that offer excited Joey. What was happening to him? “I will, but only if you will. And, I won’t look either.”

“Deal,” Theo said, as he turned out the lights. He wasted no time in stripping down and slipping into his bed. “Okay, I’m going to start now.”

Joey snickered as he found the situation funny, but he still said, “Okay, me too.” And soon enough, in his head, he was back with Paul.

In just a few minutes they were both finished and smiling at each other. They had not looked as promised. But Joey was fascinated by Theo’s after ritual. He cleaned himself with tissues and then sealed them in a plastic bag and shoved them into a drawer. So, that was why Joey had never found evidence. Sort of made sense for Theo.

“I didn’t know you knew about sex,” Joey whispered.

“Oh yeah,” Theo said analytically. “My dad made sure I knew. It is all normal.”

“Do you and Claire have sex? You don’t have to answer. I was just curious.”

“No,” Theo answered. “My dad says I should be in a relationship at least six months before having sex.”

“Oh,” Joey muttered softly. “I see.”

“I take it you and Jade didn’t have sex tonight,” Theo noted, during the next conversation lull.

Joey sighed and said, “No! I think I’m going to break up with Jade.”

Theo laughed very lightly. “That will make Ciara and Claire very happy.”

Joey laughed. “Good. Because I might need their help and yours.”

“Umm! I’m pretty sure you should tell her,” Theo said. “I think that is the way it works.”

Joey laughed again. “I’ll explain it tomorrow. I’m exhausted.”

“Aren’t you going to clean up? I’ve got tissues here,” Theo offered.

“Nah! Thanks though. I’ll just let my underwear soak it up.”

That puzzled Theo, but he said nothing. And soon they were both asleep. Though Joey’s was not particularly restful.


	4. Promises, Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Sonny awake and - surprise - talk some more. Joey and Paul have a phone call. Joey kicks Jade out. Sonny talks with Adrianne.

Sonny opened his eyes, stretched, and looked over at his handsome and much loved partner. He felt that he should feel hurt over some of the things that Paul had said, but he realized he didn’t. It was just an open and honest conversation. Those are always good in a relationship. He actually respected Paul for bringing it all out in the open. Now, the burden was on Sonny to solve some of those issues.

Paul stirred and soon found Sonny eyes. “Morning Sunshine!” he whispered sweetly.

“Back at ya! Are you up for a morning-breath kiss?” Sonny asked, already scooching closer.

“Sure,” Paul replied, with a smile and a quick eyebrow raise.

They engaged in that kiss for almost a minute and the result was a hardening of two things already hard. Their hands instinctively went to the other man’s member and started working their magic. The covers were kicked off and moans of pleasure soon filled the room. In just minutes, two morning glories were achieved.

Paul looked at Sonny. “It is as natural as breathing when we are alone in a motel room.”

“But not so much in the real world,” Sonny quickly stated. “Is that what you mean?”

“No! I mean outside of these walls other obligations must be tended too. That is all I meant. And don’t get mad. I know that. Like I said last night. I know you love your job. And I’m happy for you. I’ll try to find a way to be more patient, because despite what I said last night, I do love you. Always have and always will.”

“But you still aren’t sure we are meant to be together?”

“I don’t know if meant is the right word. I don’t know if we can successfully be life partners. We are both goal-oriented men. You have a ton of goals right now. All my goals have been accomplished except one.”

“Marrying me?” Sonny asked, as if he already knew the answer.

“No. Monopolizing you. Caring for you. Being your sun and moon. Water and air. Etc. etc. etc., blah, blah, blah.”

Sonny laughed. “You are such a romantic.”

“So were you,” Paul added quickly.

“Won’t you reconsider working with me at Titan? We can both be executives. We’ll have more time together.”

“And nobody there will resent you giving me a job that somebody else probably deserves.”

“I don’t care about that. Titan employees are well provided for and paid. And you do have a college degree and experience under pressure.”

Paul smirked. “I’ll think about it. Being a PI with my dad is kind of boring, if I’m totally honest. I liked working with him at first, but now I just like being with him, not the job.”

“Tell him,” Sonny suggested. “He will understand.”

“Actually, I’m going to go visit my mother. She has a new boyfriend and I miss her. I think I’ll leave today and be gone a week or two. I hope you don’t mind.”

Sonny smiled and gave Paul another quick kiss. “I think that is a great idea. I will miss you, but you haven’t seen your mother in a long time. And, while you are gone, I’ll put lots of effort into fixing my life so there can be more us, in it.”

“Thank you, for understanding,” Paul said. “Now, let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Works for me!” Sonny yelped, as he jumped out of bed. Paul was right behind him.

 

Over in the college kid’s apartment, Joey was having a discussion with Theo, Claire, and Ciara.

“Finally,” Claire blurted out with great joy. “I’ll definitely help.”

“Me too,” Theo said. “But we have to be nice about it.”

“Nice, but firm,” Ciara added. “But really, Joey, you and she don’t fit. I’m so glad you finally see that. Nothing worse than being with the wrong person.” She glanced quickly at Theo, but it went unnoticed by Claire and not understood by Theo.

“Thank you, guys. I don’t know how to repay you. But if you ever need anything, I’m your man,” he said with a smile.

“Group hug,” Theo said, also smiling.

“When are you going to do this?” Claire asked.

“Tonight. We’re all here tonight, right?” He looked hopefully at his friends.

“Yes we are,” Ciara confirmed for the group.

Joey sucked in some air. “Okay then. Tonight it is.”

 

Later in the day when Joey had some free time at school, he couldn’t stop himself from calling Paul. The Paul who had been on his mind all day and in his dreams, most of the night.

“Joey,” Paul said happily, as he answered the call. “This is a surprise.”

“Yeah, I, um, I was just worried about you after yesterday,” Joey rambled through his insecurity.

“How sweet. I was a little worried about you too? How are thing with Jade?” Paul asked, genuinely interested.

“I’m going to break up with her tonight and my roommates are going to help me,” Joey blurted out, hoping that didn’t make him sound lame.

Paul sighed. “Break ups can be hard. That is for sure. I’m glad you have your roommates supporting you.”

“Me too,” Joey affirmed. “How about you and Sonny?”

Paul launched right into his answer. “We had a long, long talk last night. The issues are on the table, and we are going to try and work on them.”

Joey was crestfallen and half-heartedly said, “That’s good, I guess.”

“You sound disappointed. You didn’t really want to date me, did you?” Paul teased.

Joey couldn’t stop himself from answering honestly. “I would if you asked.”

“Because I’m a celebrity? Or technically, an ex-celebrity,” Paul queried.

“No,” Joey said quietly. “Because I like you, Paul. I like your energy. I like your outlook on life. I like the way you talk to me. Oh crap! I’ll just shut up now. I’m sorry.”

“Joey,” Paul began, being careful not to hurt a possibly fragile ego. “I’m flattered, really. And despite our age difference, I would ask you, if I was free. But I’m not. If you want to date a man, Sonny and I will help you find a good one. A decent one. You are smoking hot, so you have to be very careful. There are many that would take advantage of you.”

“Thank you,” Joey said. “I think I’ll go. I’ve embarrassed myself enough.”

“Joey!” Paul said adamantly. “Don’t be embarrassed. You have good taste in men. Women, I’m not sure about.” He was purposefully trying to lift spirts.

And it worked. Joey laughed.

“You take care now,” Paul said. “And call me anytime. Though, I’m going to San Francisco for two weeks. I’m leaving today. But after that.”

Joey panicked. “You are going out of town?”

“Yeah. I’m going to visit my mother. I really miss her and she is getting serious with a new man in her life. I’ve got to give him my seal of approval. But mostly, I just want to see her and talk to her. You know it was just us when I was growing up. I love my mother.”

“I can relate. It was mostly just me and my mom, too. Sometimes my sister, and sometimes dad. But Mom is my rock.”

Paul smiled. “A boy needs his mother.”

Joey laughed again. “Yes, he does. These two do, anyway.”

“Later Joey,” Paul chirped.

“Be safe,” Joey replied as tenderly as he dared.

 

Over at Titan, Sonny had made time for a meeting with his mother.

“He said he feels like a First Lady,” Sonny said, with a puzzled expression.

“I can relate,” Adrianne replied. “Justin was always the wheeler-dealer in our marriage and though I ran Cheating Hearts and raised you boys, I often felt inadequate and neglected. And I’m not talking about the times when your father was having affairs. I’m talking about the good times.”

That shocked Sonny. “You felt that way?”

“Not so much while we were raising you boys, because that was a goal we shared. So, I understood when there was no time for us because we were too tired or what not. And Justin did work. My resentment and hurt came later, I guess when you got to high school. We didn’t have to work so hard at parenting and I expected to get some of Justin’s time, but by then he was addicted to work and the thrill he got out of that.”

“Could I be addicted to this power?” Sonny asked. “Am I don’t that to Paul?”

“Honey, I don’t know. Only you can answer that. I would suggest you start with figuring out what is most important in your life. This job or Paul?”

“Man, relationships are hard. No wonder everybody I know has been married umpteen times.”

“Or separated,” Adrianne whimsically added.

Sonny grew reflective. “Mom, I’m sorry if I ever took you for granted. I hope you know I love and appreciated everything you have ever done for me.”

“Please,” Adrianne said, “you were my most kind, sweet, and thoughtful child of all. Have no worries there, Sonny.” Then she purposefully changed the subject. “Did you say Paul is flying to San Francisco today?”

“Yes,” Sonny said. “He told me this morning?”

“Are you taking him to the airport?”

“No,” Sonny said, as he adopted a sudden look of horror. “I don’t even know when his flight is.”

“Well then,” Adrianne said, standing. “There is your place to start. I’d damn sure find out and see him off.”

Sonny smacked his forehead. “Of course! Of course! What an idiot I am? I may need to keep you on speed dial.”

Adrianne adopted her pouty face. “I thought I already was.”

Sonny came around and hugged his mother. “I love you, Mom. Bunches and bunches!”

“I love you too, Son. Now! Track down your man.”

“Right.”

Adrianne left and Sonny immediately called Paul.

“Did you schedule a flight?” he blurted out unceremoniously.

“Ah, yeah!” Paul replied, full of suspicion.

“Well,” Sonny said, “When is it? I want to come and get you and take you to the airport.”

“I’m afraid you’re about an hour too late, Romeo. I’m already at the airport. And I board in 30 minutes.”

“Oh, damn it!” Sonny said. “Paul, I’m so sorry. I wanted to see you off.”

“You didn’t say anything his morning,” Paul stated indifferently.

“I know. I was going to surprise you and, ah, well, things got backed up here.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Don’t sweat it, Love. I’ll call you tonight. It will probably be late.”

“Please do,” Sonny begged. “I don’t care what time it is. I love you, Paul.”

“I love you too. Have a great day.” He hung up – annoyed that he was an afterthought again. He put his phone in airplane mode and pocketed it.

 

Later, with the college kids, Joey had found his courage.

“Jade, we need to talk,” he said firmly, but neutrally.

She rolled her eyes. “Not again. What now?”

“Frankly, I want to break up and I want you to move out,” he said, surprising everyone.

“And you tell me this in front of everyone?” she said, surprisingly calm.

Joey shook his head. “I’m sorry. But it is a small place and they all know we have problems.”

“That is true, you can hear everything in this place,” Jade said. She turned to the peanut gallery. “I’m assuming you all want me out too?”

“Sorry, honey,” Claire said, “but you are abrasive and disruptive.

“And where do you suggest I go? You know my parents aren’t an option.”

“I have a $1,000.00 for you,” Joey said. “Obviously, you don’t have to go tonight. “But at least you will have some financial resources.”

She got mad about that. “Let me get this straight. You are paying me to leave?”

Joey tried to explain tenderly. “I’m helping you get reestablished because of all that we have been to each other and through. But we just don’t work as a couple.”

“And you don’t work as a roommate,” Ciara added. “We’ll all help you move, once you find a place.”

“Christ!” Jade fumed. “No need. I have a place in mind. Let me just make a quick call.” She pulled out her phone and punched a number. “Baylor, Hey! It is Jade. … Yeah, me too. Listen, I need a place to stay. Is your couch available? … Well, that is even better. Can you come get me, like now! … Great. I’ll be waiting.”

She ended the call. “Problem solved. Money please.” She held out her hand.

Joey ran into his room and came back with the check his mother had written for Jade. He handed it to her.

“Well, I would have preferred cash, but I guess I can cash this easy enough. Better, go pack.”

She clomped up to the loft and nosily packed.

“Is it me,” Joey said, “or did that go way too easy?”

“It is not you,” Claire said. “Something is up with that girl.”

“Let’s wait and see if she actually leaves,” Ciara suggested

But, as promised, ten minutes later, Baylor arrived. He and Jade quickly toted out her stuff. They all said goodbye to her but she said goodbye to no one. The four remaining roommates just stared at each other.

Joey finally said, “I don’t know if I can be relieved or not.”

“I’d watch my back for a while,” Ciara said.

“I’ll help you,” Theo added happily.


	5. Late Nights are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul talks with Sonny, Joey, and his mother. Sonny talks with Paul and Will (yes, Will is still dead [sadly]). Joey talks with Paul and Theo.

Joey tossed and turned in his bed. He picked up his phone to check the time and discovered it was almost midnight. Did that mean it was 8 p.m. or 9 p.m. in San Francisco? He wasn’t sure. He started to ask his phone but was afraid he would wake Theo. He broke into a slight smile as he glanced at Theo and remembered that again tonight they had co-masturbated, if you will. He had no idea if it was normal or not, but Theo was so matter-of-fact about it and unembarrassed that Joey just went along with the bonding experience. The “not looking” rule had been modestly violated tonight, which, in retrospect, made Joey’s smile broaden. Right or wrong, he liked sharing that type of moment with Theo.

Unfortunately, it also made him think of Paul. Would Paul be there yet and have had enough time to catch up with his mother. And get settled? Would it even look right if Joey called him yet again? No! He knew that answer. Paul was in a committed relationship with his cousin. He just couldn’t pursue him no matter how much he wanted to. It would be wrong. Still, Paul had said to call him anytime. But, he was probably just being nice. He could, though, send a text. That would be impartial. After all, Paul knew he was breaking up with Jade tonight. He would probably want to know how that went. So, he started typing:

_Paul, Broke up with Jade tonight. All is well. Hope your reunion is going great. Miss you. Joey_

He was about to hit send, when he changed his mind. He edited the text to read this:

_Paul, Broke up with Jade tonight. All is well. Hope your reunion is going great. Joey_

He decided that would work and be unintrusive, so he hit send. And then he stared at the phone and waited until it flashed “read.” “Send” came quick, but “read,” did not. So, he waited and waited and waited – clutching the phone to his chest. He fell asleep that way.

 

In San Francisco, Paul had just answered Sonny’s call. “Yes, Love. I got here just fine. Mom says hi.”

“Tell her hi for me,” Sonny replied, with purposeful charm.

Paul did that and then excused himself to his old room. “No, I haven’t met him yet. Mom and I just had a private catch up tonight. She looks well and happy, but a little older than I remembered.”

“Well then, that is two Narita’s feeling older,” Sonny joked.

“No. No,” Paul corrected. “I didn’t say she felt older. I said she looked older to me. She is still the little energizer bunny she always was. But then that is a cultural thing. She wouldn’t let me know if she was hurting. She would just woman up.”

“So, that is where you get it?”

Paul sighed because he wasn’t sure he had ‘it’ any longer. “Yep. I guess.” He replied as his phone pinged. He checked the message and discovered it was from Joey. He quickly read it. “Looks like Joey broke up with Jade tonight.”

That ruffled Sonny’s feathers slightly. “And how do you know that?”

“He just texted me,” Paul innocently replied.

“And how long have you two been doing that?” Sonny asked, his agitation growing.

Paul laughed. “Are you jealous? Of Joey?”

Sonny thought about that. Was he? “Maybe,” he answered.

“It is the first time,” Paul explained. “I guess we became friends when he befriended me in the park yesterday.”

“Oh yes! I remember. That was when he said he wanted to date you. Was he telling the truth, Paul? Is that why he broke up with Jade? And are you dumping me for Joey?”

“Slow down, Sherlock! Way down!” Paul replied, with both amusement and annoyance. “He knows I’m with you.”

“But you’ve been talking about us not fitting anymore,” Sonny argued. “Have you two met before yesterday?”

“No. No. And no,” Paul said adamantly. Then he couldn’t help but add, “and frankly, it pisses me off that you think I’d cheat on you with your 19-year-old cousin.”

“It just seems odd,” Sonny said. “Like another Will thing.”

“Of for God’s sake, Sonny! It is not a Will thing. Not even close. I thought you were over that.”

“I thought I was too,” Sonny replied curtly.

Paul’s irritability did not allow him to take the high road. “May I remind you that you are the one who has been pushing me aside. And not even for a hot-young-stud, but for kudos from your Great Uncle.”

In response, Sonny’s anger grew to a full boil. “You know it is more than that. I’m trying to prove myself. Just like you did, on the mound when you had your big career moment. Well, this is mine. How could you say that to me?”

“I guess because we aren’t in sync,” Paul stated reflexively, “the way we used to be. But, it was over-the-top, so I do apologize.”

“Apology accepted. And I’ll offer mine for losing my temper,” Sonny decided to add.

“Accepted here, as well. Now, how was your day?” Paul asked. He didn’t really care, but he knew it was the decent thing to do.

“Busy, just like always,” Sonny responded. “But, I’m getting things sorted and set up, so that when you return, we can have reliable ‘us’ time again.”

“Sounds good, Love,” Paul robotically said. He hoped that was true, but just didn’t believe it.

“Okay, Sweetie,” Sonny said, sensing the conversation was over. “I’ll let you get back to your mother. Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Paul said, rolling his eyes.

He ended their call and then decided to text Joey back. He knew it wasn’t wise to encourage Joey, but he couldn’t resist. Especially since it made Sonny jealous. So, he sent this text:

_Joey, Good news for you. I’m sure Jade will be okay. She seems highly resourceful. Sad that she needed to get that way to survive, but that is not your burden – so don’t carry it. My reunion is going well. TTYL_

He pocketed his phone and went back to his mother, who had some green tea ice cream and lychee fruit ready for him.

 

Back in Joey’s room, the chirp, chirp, chirp of his phone woke him up. He quickly read Paul’s text and was disheartened to discover that Paul had not signed it. It was obviously from Paul, but still. A sign-off would have been meaningful. Joey slammed the phone on his nightstand and in doing so, accidentally woke up Theo.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked. “Is it Jade?” He twisted in his bed so he could better face Joey.

“No, man. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. No problem,” Joey said, wiping at his moist eyes.

“Something is wrong,” Theo said, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, picking up his underwear and pulling it on. He moved quietly to Joey’s bed and sat on the side. Joey sat up, making sure the covers covered his naked self, and leaned into Theo. He couldn’t help it. Theo shouldered him supportively.

“What did she do?” Theo finally asked.

Joey straightened up and shook his head. “Nothing. It wasn’t Jade. But I can’t tell you who it was because you wouldn’t understand. Just go back to sleep, Theo.”

Theo’s feelings were hurt and it showed. “People always say that to me. I guess because I am different. But I want to help you. Can’t you make me understand?”

Joey pulled in a lung full of fresh air. “Theo, don’t take it personally. I don’t even understand it.”

“Maybe I will,” Theo suggested. “You know I pick up on things that other people miss.”

Joey found Theo’s eyes. “I know. You are really sweet, Theo.” He patted his cheek and momentarily got lost in Theo’s eyes. “Jeesh! I’ve never noticed what beautiful eyes you have.”

Theo blushed. “Thank you.” He mused up Joey’s hair. “I’ve always loved your wild and crazy hair. But us black guys can’t get that kind. Not without a ton of work.”

Joey laughed. “This is quite the love-fest we’ve got going on here. But it has made me feel better.”

“That’s good,” Theo said. He was about to add something else but instead sat there silently.

“You can go back to bed,” Joey said. “I’ll be okay and I’m going back to bed too. After a bathroom break.” He bent down and picked up his underwear off the floor.

“Can I ask you something?” Theo asked. “Unless your bathroom break is urgent.”

“I can wait. Go ahead,” Joey said, with a smile, as he struggled to discretely pull on his underwear.

“Uh. Ah. Um. Is this normal?”

Joey was confused. Theo was clearly uncomfortable with something. “Is what normal?”

“This,” Theo said, moving his hand between them mid-air. “What we’ve been doing?”

Joey was surprised by the question. “I guess. But I don’t really know. I never had a brother.”

“I didn’t either,” Theo said. “Plus, I have Asperger’s, so I just wasn’t sure. You can tell me to stop, if you want. That would be okay.”

A light bulb turned on in Joey’s head. “Are you talking about us masturbating at the same time?”

Theo brightened and nodded.

“Normal, smormal,” Joey said, pushing the air away with one hand. “Who cares? If you are comfortable with it and I’m comfortable with it, that is all that matters to me.”

Theo nodded but continued. “You were in boarding school…”

Joey cut him off. “I know where you are going with that. Groups of guys, especially young guys, always talk sex and horse around, especially when they are naked. I think it makes them less uncomfortable. But I never saw anybody actually masturbate in front of a group or as part of a group. Does that help?” Joey offered another smile.

Theo returned it. “I just sometimes wish I was normal so I would understand things the way other guys do.”

Joey hugged him. “None of us are normal, Theo. We just pretend to be. I don’t understand life either, or the things I’ve done. Or what I’m feeling right now for a certain someone.”

“Is that what you were upset about?” Theo asked seriously.

“Yes. And frustrated,” Joey responded just as seriously. “But, can we talk about that tomorrow. I’m very tired and I do have to pee.”

Theo jumped up. “Oh yeah! Sorry!” He made his way back to his bed and climbed in. This time with his underwear on.

Joey ran off to the bathroom. When he came back, he climbed in, also wearing his underwear, and pulled up the covers. He glanced at Theo. “Thanks, Theo. For the chat. Good night.”

Theo was made happy. “Good night, Joey.”

 

Over in Sonny’s suite at the mansion, he was fumbling with a framed picture of Will. “I did love you. It wasn’t just my goal to get married. You were so delightfully insecure and I found that so damn sexy. I suppose that makes me a bad person, but it is part of why I loved you. You stroked my ego, among other things.” He paused to snicker. “It is not so easy with Paul. He is not insecure. We work best when we have a shared goal. I need to find a goal that we can share and work toward, while somehow, still doing my new job. If I don’t, Will, I think I’ve lost him. And maybe even to our cousin. I may have to have a talk with Joey. Set him straight, so to speak. Oh well, I’m losing my marbles. Talking to my dead husband’s picture at near 1 a.m. Good night, Will.”

 

And back in San Francisco, Paul was still enjoying talking to his mother.

“So, to recap, all he does now is work. Even when he is not at work, he is thinking about work. We could be sitting across the table, like you and I are now, talking, and I would think we are connecting, but his mind isn’t even there. It is back at work. I tell you, Mom. I think I’ve already lost him. And the sad part is, I may not mind. I don’t want to be partnered with a workaholic. But, as addictions go, that one is not too self-destructive on the addict. Just on those that love the addict.”

“And do you love him?” his mother asked calmly.

“I do,” Paul effused quickly. “And I always will. But, I don’t have to work. I have all the money I’ll ever need. As long as I’m half-way responsible with it.”

“Which you will be,” she said proudly.

Paul smiled and nodded. “And I have you to thank for that.”

She nodded demurely.

“My dilemma is that I want a life-partner to smother with love and affection. And a lot of that involves doing things together. Sonny just doesn’t have the time anymore. I just don’t think he can be the kind of partner I want.”

“But he said he is working on making more time. Yes?”

Paul sighed. “It is my observation that corporate CEO’s work around the clock, seven days a week. I don’t think Sonny yet knows that is his likely future. I doubt very much it will get better.”

“You could be wrong. He may yet surprise you,” Mrs. Narita suggested.

“I suppose. But I don’t hold out much hope. But let’s talk you,” Paul said. “Tell me about your man.”

Tori laughed and smiled. She arched her brows playfully. “He is retired.”

Paul wet his index finger and held it up in the air, “One point, him. What is his name, anyway?”

“Mr. Hiroki Bowden. He had a Japanese mother and an American father. Just like someone else I love,” she teased.

Paul laughed and held up his index finger again. “Two points, Mr. Bowden.”

And so went their evening.


	6. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny meets his obligations. Joey helps out Theo in a way he never imagined. Paul receives two offers from his old friend and teammate, Scooter (Roger).

The next day Sonny worked very passionately and totally forgot about his ‘possible’ need to speak with his cousin, Joey. He was also late for his time with Ari, but did eventually make it there, and make it a great father/daughter vist. The problem occurred when he got home at 10 p.m.

“Hey, Love,” Sonny said, when Paul answered. “How goes your day?”

“Very well,” Paul replied, “but I’m afraid I can’t talk now. We are on our way out the door to go to a dinner in my honor. And I imagine when we get back it will be too late. Our dinners can be very long social events at this particular restaurant and Mom’s friends are coming to see her little boy as well as some of my old buddies.”

Sonny laughed. “Well, your mother should be proud. She raised one heck of a man. We can talk tomorrow, if you don’t mind.”

“That will work,” Paul replied, with relief. “Can I call you mid-day at the office tomorrow?”

“You may indeed,” Sonny happily confirmed.

“Okay then, Sweetie. Love ya!”

“Back at ya!”

After Sonny hung up he grew just a tiny bit miffed. He was expected to understand when Paul didn’t have time, but Paul didn’t understand when Sonny didn’t have time. That was a double standard in Sonny’s mind. But, he was too tired to fret over it. He just took a shower and collapsed into his bed. He was asleep in minutes.

 

Over at the college apartment, Theo and Joey were getting ready for their new nightly ritual. Both wore smiles and had chubbies forming. Normally, if there can be a normal after only three nights of this ritual, they would remove their underwear and climb into their respective bed. But, on this night, Theo dug something out of his sacred drawer and walked over to Joey’s bed.

“Dude,” Joey sort of shrieked with both amusement and surprise, “we are naked!”

Theo looked at himself and Joey. “So? Is there a problem? We’ve been naked before.”

Joey thought quick. He decided it was odd, yes, but also a bit exciting, getting to see Theo up and close and personal. He also didn’t want to crush Theo’s joy and innocence. “I guess not,” Joey ultimately said.

Theo sat on the bed’s edge and Joey immediately scooted over.

“Can I ask you some questions about sex?” Theo asked.

Joey, near fainted, but covered his shock. “Sure,” he said. “What’s on your mind?”

“My dad was uncomfortable talking about sex and soon Claire and I will be a couple for six months and I imagine she will want to start having sex.” Theo stopped talking and looked at Joey.

Joey eventually got the cue. “Okay, and the problem is?”

“I guess I have three questions,” Theo explained.

When he didn’t continue, Joey prompted him to continue. “And they are?”

“I don’t know how to put a condom on. I don’t know if I need some sort of lubricant. And I’m not sure where to put this,” he paused to pinch his dick, “when we start doing it. I so want to get it right, so I don’t look like an idiot.  So, I…”

“Stop,” Joey said, all friendly like, and actually a bit more relaxed. He totally felt for Theo and understood his nervousness. “You need to just relax and breath. Wearing a condom is a must! So, you are thinking correctly. You don’t want to get a girl pregnant. Believe me. Been there, done that. So, you must wrap it before you tap it. Got it?”

“Logically,” Theo said, with a dour face. “But maybe not logistically.”

“First off,” Joey started with his wisdom spewing. “Don’t worry about where to put it. Claire with help you with that. And she will both understand and want to. And as for lubricant, you don’t normally need that for vaginal sex. When you have your buildup to the sex, you know the making out and kissing and all.” He paused to see if Theo was following him.

Theo only offered a confused face. But Joey decided to continue anyway.

“The buildup usually gets the juices flowing in the right places. Both on us guys and the gals. So, don’t worry about that either. You understand those two answers?” He asked, with an eye lock.

“I do,” Theo said, but he didn’t sound confident.

“Trust me, Theo,” Joey said, smiling. “It will be that way. And as for the condom, never use a condom that you didn’t have in your possession the whole time and never use one you yourself didn’t rip open. A girl who is trying to trap you into marriage may puncture one with a needle. I don’t see Claire doing that though.”

Theo’s eyes grew large. “Really!?”

Joey nodded as best he could. “Yes, really. But you don’t have to worry about that with Claire. That is just for future use. And as for putting it on, you just pull it out of the package and roll it down the length of your dick.”

“But, I can’t mess that up, right?” Theo asked.

Joey was amused and felt for his somewhat challenged friend. “I don’t see how. They only unroll one way, so if it doesn’t unroll, just flip it over.”

“I have some condoms,” Theo said, opening his hand. “I bought them a week ago. Would you show me?”

Joey’s eyes widened this time. “Show you how to put on a condom?”

Theo nodded. “I know it is lame. But I want to know if I’m doing it right, so I can stop worrying about it.”

“It is kind of an intimate thing,” Joey noted aloud. “But I guess I can show you, if you want me to.”

Theo broke into a huge smile and said, “I do! I do!”

Joey couldn’t help but smile in return, at Theo’s enthusiasm.

“I’ve got two. One for me,” Theo announced, “and one for you.” He handed one to Joey.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Joey mumbled, mostly to himself.

And so, Joey played mentor and Theo played eager and unembarrassed mentee. And Theo insisted on learning it all, from installation to removal. It took Joey much longer to relax into his role, but he eventually did. And, in a half hour both student and teacher were satisfied.

That night, Theo went to sleep much less nervous. Joey wasn’t quite as lucky. He had enjoyed that bonding experience more than Theo did, but he didn’t share that fact. And when he tried to sleep, Paul would come back to the forefront of his mind. He thought briefly of calling or texting Paul, but he didn’t. He just struggled his way into dreamland.

 

In San Francisco, Paul was surprised when his old friend Scooter made him two offers.

“You are serious,” Paul asked, with a face full of doubt. “You can get me hired as an assistant coach with the local minor team?”

Scooter, shook his long brown strands of hair. “I can indeed. I’ve already talked you up. All you have to do is go to the meeting. And dude,” he smacked Paul’s left bicep, “we’d be working together. Almost like old times.” He offered a huge smile.

Paul ran the idea through his mind.

“And now, since I know you are gay, we can do other things, too. In fact, I was sort of hoping you’d come home with me tonight.” He arched his brown brows a few times. “Eh? Know what I mean”

Paul looked at his old friend and remembered him only as a lady chaser. “Since when are you gay, or bi, or whatever you are?”

“Since you, man,” Scooter smirked devilishly. “You coming out gave me courage. So, I did too.”

Paul looked at him with suspicion. “And Roger, using Scooter’s real name, you never bothered to tell me this in all these months.”

Scooter shrugged. “What was the point? You were hung-up on that supernaturally handsome mountain climber. He is all you ever saw. Whatever happened to him, anyway?”

Paul laughed. “He and I are together.” He shrugged and smirked. “Sort of. I’m not sure. We are in a state of flux.”

Scooter grinned wildly and moved closer to Paul. “Fantastic! You come home with me. And we can flux together. I’ve always wanted to flux that ass of yours.”

Paul laughed. “No can do! At least not until Sonny and I officially break up. And you’d have to get in line. Seems my ass is highly desired by more than a few people.”

Scooter cracked up laughing, causing his drink to splash about haphazardly, as he looked behind Paul at Paul’s, well, behind. He then returned his focus to Paul’s face. “Awl man! You sure? Can’t you do an old friend a favor?”

Paul assessed Roger anew and thought briefly about it, but quickly decided no. Roger was not someone he would ever be in a relationship with. And if he was going to have sex with someone, and cheat on Sonny, it would be Joey. Something about Joey just made Paul smile.

“Earth to Paul!” Scooter said, snapping his fingers in front of Paul’s face. “Are you thinking about it?”

Paul came back to the moment. “Sorry, Rog. No can do. Not this trip. I’m sure you get plenty of sex, though.”

Scooter smiled. “Plenty, yes. Quality, not so much.”

“And you think I’m quality?” Paul joked.

Roger grew serious. “Grade A, top-notch, prime cut, etc., etc., etc.”

Paul smiled. “You’ll have to settle on a hug.”

“Well okay, but I’m copping a feel.”

Paul looked skyward. “Okay, just remember my mother is here.”

Scooter got his hug and butt-feel. “But what about the job? I’m still serious about that.”

Paul sighed. “I’ll have to think that over. I like the idea, but it would mean I’d have to move back here and leave my mountain climber for good.”

“Yes, but,” Scooter said, with a dopey grin, “I’d be here.” He batted his eyes quickly. “And about eight others that you know, whom I know, would love to tap that ass of yours.”

Paul nearly choked. “I’m no longer into casual sex, Scooter. Just so you know.”

“Yeah. Yeah. We’ll see,” he muttered. “Give me your phone number and I’ll text you the details of the meeting tomorrow morning.”

“I didn’t say I was going,” Paul reminded.

“You didn’t say you weren’t!” Scooter said hopefully.

“True,” Paul said, with a shrug.


	7. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Baylor talk Jade and sexuality. Paul and Sonny talk love and work. Paul and Joey talk about Joey's crush.

“Dude!” Baylor shouted as he saw Joey Johnson cross the campus. When Joey didn’t stop, he ran after him and started walking with him. “Dude! How’s it hanging?”

Joey gave him an ‘are you crazy’ look. “Are we friends?”

Baylor smiled. “Not really, but I’m hoping we can be.”

That stopped Joey in his tracks. “What!?” he asked, utterly astounded. “Why?”

“Well,” Baylor said, with a quick head tilt and another flashed smile. “We are both college freshmen. We both have Jade in our past. And we are both good looking.”

Those last two declarations stuck. Joey addressed the Jade one first. “What do you mean, we both have Jade in our past? Isn’t she in your present?”

“Dude, she’s history. The girl is totally nuts.” He punched Joey’s arm. “But I guess you knew that. I was wondering why you let her go so easily. But then, you had that other reason too.”

Joey shook his head. Too much information at once. “Where did she go? And she is not nuts, just highly troubled and with good reason.”

Baylor didn’t want to offend Joey, so he backtracked a bit. “Okay. Okay! You are right. I’d apologize to her, but she can’t hear me.”

“I say again, where did she go?”

Baylor started explaining. “Tampa, Florida. After she and I had our fast and furious fling and flights, she cashed that check from your mom, bought a bus ticket, and skedaddled. Left last night.”

“Who does she know in Tampa? I don’t recall anybody.” Joey puzzled aloud.

“Some distant cousin or something,” Baylor said. “To tell you truth, by that time I wasn’t paying attention. I was just glad to have her leaving my pad.”

“That, I can relate to,” Joey noted. “Still, I hope she really does have somebody down there.”

“If it helps, I did hear her talking to them on the phone. It was a woman.”

Joey smacked Baylor’s arm. “Okay, thanks for the info. Take care!”

“Wait!” Baylor said. “We have more in common.”

Joey stopped and turned around. “We do? What might that be?”

“We’re both bisexual,” Baylor announced proudly.

Joey scrunched up his face. “We are?”

Baylor laughed. “Well, I’m assuming. Jade told me you were gay. But, I didn’t buy it since you were with her so long. So, I concluded you were probably bi.”

“And why are you telling me this?”

“Dude,” Baylor said, as he shuffled his feet. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“I guess I’m the dense caveman type,” Joey joked.

“And funny.”

“And still waiting on an answer.”

“Oh. Yeah. Well, if you want me to spell it out. I find you every bit as attractive as I did Jade. I’d like to take you out. You know, chewing and viewing.”

Joey was stunned, but managed to laugh. He first ask-out from a guy. “I’m assuming you mean dinner and a movie.”

“Duh,” Baylor moaned.

“Look man. You’ve given me a lot to think about. Jade is gone and she told you I was gay. We never discussed that. I have to think about all that. And now, you’ve asked me out. The guy who just dated my ex-girlfriend.”

Baylor held Joey’s green eyes. “The cute guy.”

Joey snickered. “I’ll give you that one. Are you really bi?”

“I am,” Baylor confirmed proudly. “Are you?”

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but, what the hell. At the moment, I classify myself as sexually confused.”

“Great!” Baylor said, as he felt-up Joey’s bicep. “I can help you figure it out.”

Joey assessed Baylor again. This time, for romantic reasons. Paul seemed solidly with Sonny. So, maybe a bird in the hand was better than a pipe-dream.

“Don’t leave me hanging man,” Baylor said. “You are making me nervous.”

Joey laughed out loud. “I’m making you nervous. You should feel my heartbeat.”

Baylor reached to do just that.

Joey took a step back. “That was not an invitation. However, I will go out with you. Why not? But don’t expect sex. I’m not likely to put out on a first date.”

Baylor looked askew at Joey. “When will you?”

Joey arched his brows. “When I get to know you, and feel like I can trust you. Are those ground rules good with you?”

Baylor smiled brilliantly. “Yeah, but we may have to go Dutch some times. My funds are tight.”

Joey reached over and felt-up Baylor’s guns – or one of them. “No problem there. Now, I need to get to class.”

“I’ll walk you,” Baylor suggested.

Joey looked at this odd guy again and broke into a smile.

 

In Sonny’s office, in the middle of a meeting, he heard his cell phone ringing with Paul’s distinctive tune. “Everybody out,” he announced. “I’ve got to take this.” He quickly answered the call, “Just one second, Paul.” He turned his attention to those departing. “We will resume at 1 p.m. and if you can’t make it, I’ll understand.” He planted himself in his chair and spoke to Paul. “So, how are we today?”

“I’m fine,” Paul said. “How are you? I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting.”

“No problem. I’m just glad you called. I miss you. Very much.”

“I miss you too,” Paul said, in his tender voice. “I miss your cold toes.”

Sunny giggled. “Mine aren’t the only cold toes in our bed.”

“No,” Paul answered, smiling, “I know. Funny, the little things you miss in a relationship.”

“It is,” Sonny agreed. “Like the way you turn the body-wash bottle upside down after using it.”

Paul laughed. “So, you are tired of waiting the 3 seconds it takes to run down the inside of the bottle.”

“Color me impatient,” Sonny teased. “How is your future father-in-law?”

“Oh Sonny! He is a most wonderful man. And he is so good to mom. I think they are very good for each other. And they are darn cute together.”

“Good to hear. But you should still do a background check on him. Con men can be charmers, you know. We need look no further than our current president.”

“That’s for sure. I tell you, Sonny, I’ve never believed in conspiracy theories before, but I think he is a plant for Putin; with an agenda to actually conquer America. I pray I’m wrong.”

“I’m not sure you are, Love. I pray that enough of us will have the backbone to fight when that fact becomes undeniable. I thank God for Rachel Maddow and her style of journalism.”

“Me too, Sunshine. Me too!

“Onto brighter things. How was your party last night?”

Paul laughed again. “Very interesting. Apparently, I have a different kind of fan club now.” He chuckled some more.

Which caused Sonny to chuckle. “And what might that be?”

“Tap my Ass Club,” Paul blurted out. “It has 9 members locally. At least, that Scooter knows of.”

“Sounds like I need my man to get back here, ASAP. Before his ass is compromised,” Sonny said, still chuckling.

“No worries, Sweetie. I told Scooter I’m not into casual sex anymore.”

“Good to know. And what about Joey?”

“What about him?” Paul asked blankly.

“Did you hear from him today? Did you tell him that?”

“Nope! He is young. Out of sight, out of mind,” Paul announced confidently.

Sonny hummed aloud. “I’m not so sure about that. Joey is an introspective young man. He is still on my radar. Especially since you actually like him.”

“I do. I won’t deny that. But all you have to do, Sweetie, is keep me happy.”

Sonny groaned. “Yes. I remember. I’m working on it.”

“Oh, and speaking of work. I have a job interview today with the Richmond Razors, a minor-league team. Seems they want me to be their assistant coach/pitching coach.”

Sonny instantly panicked. “Paul, that would be out there, right?”

“Yeah,” Paul confirmed slowly. “But you can relax. I don’t plan on taking it. I’m only doing the interview as a favor to Scooter. You are my home and I’m not ready to give up on us yet.”

“Yet!?” Sonny yelped. “Do you know how much pressure that puts on me?”

“I imagine a great deal. But the mountain-climber I know can handle it.”

“Insults and flattery. Paul, I’m really trying here. You don’t seem to understand what all I deal with. I’m trying to run an international company with integrity.”

“Sweetie, I know that. And I think it was technically a threat and flattery.”

“I’m not in the mood to argue semantics!”

Paul huffed. “Okay then, I’ll just say goodbye. Love you!”

Sonny started to object, but decided to just let the call end. “Love you too!”

 

Paul got to the meeting about an hour later. He was met by all those executives trying to run a minor-league ball club, as well as the head coach and some assistants. He was given a tour, an impressive lunch, and a very impressive offer to accept the job. It was just barely in the seven-figure range and he wasn’t expecting that. Despite wanting an answer right then, he told them he’d get back to them in three days.

He then went back to his mother and told her goodbye. Saying he had to cut his visit short so he could talk to Sonny. They hugged and kissed and then he took a cab to the airport. On the way, he tried to call Sonny but got only voicemail, so he texted him:

_I’ll be home tonight. Arriving at American hub at 7 p.m._

At the airport, he had a little extra time and decided, after much internal wrestling, to call Joey. “Hey Joey!”

“Paul!” Joey chirped like a song bird. “I’m so happy to hear from you.”

“You are? How come?” Paul teased.

“Because it is you, silly!” Joey teased back.

“Well, I just wanted you to know I’m coming back to Salem tonight. I arrive at 7 p.m. I’ve got something big to discuss with Sonny and I think, you.”

“Me,” Joey whispered.

“It is not romantic. So, get that out of your mind. The thing is, I got a job offer. I may be leaving Salem for good and moving back here.”

“No! Say it ain’t so,” Joey blurted out.

“Joey, we aren’t even together. But we do like each other so I thought I’d tell you.”

“But Sonny won’t go with you. You two will break up. Won’t you?”

“That is why I have to talk to him. I just don’t know,” Paul admitted honestly.

“I’ll go with you,” Joey offered excitedly. “If you ask me. I’ll go. I don’t care where it is.”

“Joey, dude, you have it bad. We haven’t even been on a date. Therefore, you can’t be in love with me, just my public persona.”

“No! No. No. No!” Joey convincingly insisted. “Not true. You forget I’ve seen you interacting around Salem for over a year. And you work with my dad and he talks you up. And I’ve seen the way you treat Sonny. And you treat me with dignity and respect. I know you, Paul. And I love what I know.”

Paul was actually speechless. This was not just a teenage crush. “Well, ah, I’ll make time for you, after I speak with Sonny and we’ll go from there. But Joey, don’t get your hopes up. The odds of us working out are slim to none. That is assuming we get the chance to even date.”

“We will,” Joey said confidently. “I feel it in the either.”

“The either, huh,” Paul repeated, with laughter. “Okay, if you say so. Plus, I may not even take the job. Sonny is under enough pressure already.”

Joey ignored the Sonny’s pressure part of that statement. “What is the job, by the way?”

“Assistant/Pitching Coach to the Richmond Razors. A minor-league baseball team just across the bay.”

“Oh yeah!” Joey said. “I know of them. They used to be good, so you have got your work cut out for you. But, with your shoulder injury, can you effectively coach pitching?”

“I think so,” Paul mused aloud, “but I’ll have to heck with a doctor. A new one, I guess, since Dr. Dan is gone.”

“I’ll ask my mom for a referral,” Joey said.

“Joey, that probably is not a good idea. I can’t have you getting involved in my life. I probably should not have even called you.”

“But you did,” Joey teased. “Some part of you likes me.”

Paul laughed. “You are very likable. I have to admit that. But so young.”

“You need to get over that, Paul. I’m a legal adult.”

Paul’s phone dinged. “Wait, here is a text from Sonny. Big surprise. He can’t pick me up at the airport.”

Joey was quick to jump on that. “I can. I’ll be there. What airline?”

“Joey, I’ll just take a taxi,” Paul countered noncommittally.

“What airline?” Joey asked more forcefully. “Don’t make me call Sonny?”

“Oh Lord! Don’t do that. American.”

“I’ll be there. Don’t sweat it,” Joey pronounced with a huge unseen smile.

“Okay,” Paul said. “I’ll see you then. Thank you, Joey.”

“You’re welcome, Stud,” Joey joked.

Paul was both horrified and amused. What was he doing? Toying with the affections of this young man when he was in a committed relationship with Sonny. Sonny, whom he had loved for so very long but who now worked all the time. His head started pounding just as they called boarding. When he was settled into first class and in the air, he quickly ordered a vodka tonic. Which was followed by two more.


	8. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Sonny talk. Joey talks to his roommates and then he and Ciara go on a date with Baylor. Paul and Sonny talk and come to a conclusion. Or do they?

“Hey Sonny,” Joey said pleasantly, when Sonny answered his phone. “I’m calling to talk to you about Paul.”

“You are?” Sonny responded. He was stunned that Joey would be so direct.

“I are. I’m no fool, Sonny. I know he is your man. And I assume you know that I’ve developed an insane crush on him. I want him bad, in fact.”

None of that was news to Sonny. The only thing that threw him a bit off kilter was Joey’s confidence and directness. “And why are you telling me all this, COUSIN?”

Joey chuckled. “Don’t worry. I remember that we are cousins. I talked to him earlier and plan on picking him up at the airport tonight, but then I got to thinking that was wrong. So, I’m calling to ask you to reconsider picking him up. He loves you so much, Sonny. Can’t you make him your number one priority? Is there no way?”

“Joey,” Sonny began. “I’m not sure I want to discuss all this with you. And I damn sure don’t want you picking up my man.”

“If it isn’t me, at this airport, Jackson, then it will be somebody else, at another venue. And soon. He is too hot a property to go unsatisfied for long.”

“Aren’t you nineteen?” Sonny said, his anger showing through. “Where do you get off calling me Jackson, and lecturing me on Paul?”

Joey continued being direct, but kind. “Somebody needs too. He has waited for you for years. Don’t you get that? Presently, he thinks he will never be the priority in your life? Can you imagine how that must eat at him?”

That gave Sonny pause. _Was he subconsciously not making Paul a priority? Was he doing it on purpose? Were all these job ‘emergencies’ real or excuses? Sonny wasn’t sure. He did love, Paul. That part was real. But maybe, just maybe, he didn’t love him enough._

“Sonny?” Joey said. “Did I lose ya?”

Sonny blew out a lot of air and then sucked in new. “Tell me something, Joey?”

“Sure. Anything.”

“I get that you are all gaga for Paul, but how hot for you is Paul? Your best guess?”

Joey thought about that for a few seconds. “At first I thought he was being kind, but he has said more than once that he’d date me if he wasn’t in a committed relationship with you. But, then again, he is bothered by my age. Me being so young.”

Sonny snickered. “That would be Paul.”

“What would be?” Joey asked, confused.

“Thinking you were too young. It is hard for some gay men to date guys your age because of the public’s negative image of it. Straights can do it easier, but us gays, not so much. Or so, some of us think. Anyway, that is neither here nor there.”

“Will you go meet him?” Joey asked again.

“Do you want me too?” Sonny asked. “Or do you want your chance to seduce him?”

“Sonny, neither of us will do that until your situation is resolved. I guess I’m asking you to resolve it? Don’t string him along if he is not your number one.”

“You are pretty wise for your age,” Sonny joked. “I’ll go meet him. Thank you, Joey. For being frank.”

“You are welcome,” Joey said. There was sadness in his voice.

And Sonny picked up on that. “Will you be alright?”

“Yeah! I’ve been through much worse than a broken heart,” Joey admitted mindlessly. “Then again, just today, a guy asked me out.”

“Really!” Sonny teased excitedly. “Is he cute? Do you like him? Did you accept?”

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Joey joked.

“And you couldn’t have started our conversation with that?” Sonny asked whimsically.

Joey decided to be honest. “Not when I’d rather have a shot with Paul. Sorry. But you asked.”

“I did,” Sonny replied, still happy. “And you may yet get it. You’ve given me lots to think about. So, again, I say thanks! And, if I can’t have Paul. I’d be happy seeing him with you. I think you two might be a good fit.”

“You would! You do?”

“Yes, Joey,” Sonny said, his voice pretty much dripping with honey.

“Gosh! I didn’t expect that. Anyway, you are welcome for the chat,” Joey said. “I’ll text Paul and tell him you are coming instead.”

“Fine. And I will too. So, that all our bases are covered,” Sonny said somberly.

“That is almost a baseball pun. Very appropriate, CUZ!” Joey teased.

“Later,” Sonny replied, giggling.

 

“You’re doing what?” Theo said, his voice an octave higher.

“I know it may be shocking. But I’ve thought a lot about it,” Joey admitted to Theo and his female roommates. “And I’m going to try dating guys, too.”

“Maybe, I should date a woman,” Ciara said seriously. “I’m not having any luck with the men folk.”

“We are,” Claire said, squeezing Theo’s arm, as the two sat squishy on the bright orange sofa. “Lucky in love, I mean. No need for us to date others. Right Theo?”

Theo was still confused about Joey and just stared at his girlfriend, which sort of ticked her off.

“Theo?” she asked again, with more volume.

“Oh right,” he said, but it was clear it was a thoughtless answer.

“Anyway!” Joey said, partly to save Theo from Claire and partly to finish his big reveal. “I’m going to start with Baylor tonight.” He looked at his watch. “In about 30 minutes, in fact. But, and this is the big one, if Sonny and Paul break up, I’m going to date Paul.”

Claire sat up straight. “And how do you know that?”

Joey smiled mischievously. “Because we have all talked about it. It is a very long story. And it probably won’t happen, but Paul is the man that first turned my head. Unfortunately, he just got an out-of-town job offer. So, it looks gloomy for a Pauley combo.”

“I’m sorry,” Ciara said, with genuine sympathy. “And Baylor. Isn’t he the guy that picked up Jade?”

Joey let out a long sigh. “Yes. But she has left him and Salem already. She is in Tampa, Florida. Some distant female relative.”

“Joey that doesn’t sound right,” Ciara, the suspicious one, chimed in. “Jade already leaving that guy? And fresh from you and us dumping her. Are you sure this isn’t a setup of some sort?”

Joey both shrugged and smirked. “No! I never thought of that. But, I’ll insist on driving and we’ll only go to crowded places.”

“You should be careful,” Theo said, getting up and moving next to Joey, creating an awkward moment. He finally hugged him tight. “I don’t want anything happening to you.”

Joey teared up. Theo was not usually this demonstrative. “I don’t either buddy,” he mumbled, as he rubbed Theo’s back. “And thank you for your support.”

Theo stepped back. “Do you want us all to go with you? To protect you?”

Joey chuckled. Ciara thought it was a good idea. Claire nearly choked on her designer water.

“I’ll be fine,” Joey said. “I’m a big boy.”

“But…” Theo started.

“Theo,” Claire said, cutting off her boyfriend. “He’ll be fine. Don’t worry about him?” She pulled him back down beside her.

In a few more minutes the doorbell rang. Theo rushed to answer it. “Joey is going to drive,” he said, surprisingly forcefully – and with intense eye contact. “And this better not be a setup with Jade,”

“Who are you? The welcome wagon.” Baylor emoted, with barely a straight face.

“These are my roommates,” Joey said. “You didn’t get to meet them the other night. This is Claire, that is Ciara, and the doorman, is Theo, the best wingman ever.”

“Hello all!” Baylor said, all friendly like. “And no, this is no setup,” he said directly to Theo as he stepped by him. He also gave him a shoulder pat. “I think I actually like Joey as much as you all do.” Baylor said, looking at his date. Joey grinned and rolled his eyes. “And, I was just as happy to see Jade go.”

“I like him,” Ciara said. “Do you have a brother?” She joked.

He gave Ciara the once-over, twice. “No, but I am bi. I can take you out tomorrow.”

That caused everyone but Theo to laugh. He just didn’t get the humor.

“Actually,” Joey suggested, “Why doesn’t she come with us tonight? You can see whom you like better and we can see if there is anything to like about you.”

Baylor arched his brows. “Believe me, there is plenty to like about me.” He paused to display his best killer smile. “And I’m good with that, if you two are. What say you, Gorgeous?” He zoned in on Ciara.

Ciara smirked. “My name is Ciara. I’ll come. But I’m calling you Carwreck, until I discover the real you.”

“And then you may not call me at all,” Baylor joked. “But what if you both like me?”

“I’ll back out,” Joey said. “Ciara deserves a good guy. And if you turn out to be one, then I’d be happy for her.”

Baylor smiled. “Great. Two dates and I don’t have to use my gas. But we still have to go Dutch.”

“No problem, Romeo. But you are sitting in the back,” Ciara ordered, as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Baylor’s eyes and body followed her. “Fiesty! Me likey.”

Joey just smiled. “Later, guys!” He said, as he pulled the door closed.

“Alone at last,” Claire said.

“Poor Joey,” Theo said, staring at the shut door.

“Forget Joey,” Claire said. “What say you and I go get comfortable on my bed? I know, I know, it hasn’t been six months yet, but almost. Surely we can do some things.”

Theo barely heard any of that, but did follow her into the bedroom. His mind, however, was still on Joey and his big revelations. _How does a guy switch like that, he wondered?_

 

Meanwhile Sonny and Paul were riding back from Chicago. Sonny had purposefully not looked at the work he brought and focused solely on Paul. He also had his phone set to voicemail.

“Are you mad about the Joey situation?” Paul finally asked. Riding in silence, even while holding hands and exchanging the occasional smile, was just not cutting it.

Sonny sighed and found Paul’s eyes. “Not really. How can I blame anyone for having a crush on you? Even my cute little cousin. Who is a legal adult and drop-dead sexy. Though he does need a good hair stylist.”

Paul laughed. “I like his hair. I just assumed the style ran in his family.”

Sonny laughed. “I guess it does at that. And long hair is nice to tug on at certain moments, if you know what I mean.”

“I know,” Paul said with a huge smile and his wide, glossy eyes. “Maybe we should have an open relationship and take young Joey under our wing. And teach him how to make love, the pleasurable way.”

“Dude, he’s my cousin,” Sonny said laughing. “But then, we could be kissing cousins, I guess. If that is what that means. I don’t even know.”

Paul went into lawyer mode. “His dad and your mom are brother and sister, so their parents are both of you guy’s grandparents. That makes you first cousins. I don’t think first cousin can have sex. Sorry!”

Sonny only lightly laughed. “I’ll survive. Besides, I’m not the one hung up on him. And I’m definitely not the one he is hung up on.”

“Cue the guilt, I suppose,” Paul muttered.

Sonny leaned over and kissed Paul’s cheek. “No. No guilt. Joey made me think about things. Things we’ll talk about at home, in private.”

“The privacy window is up,” Paul said, nodding toward it.

“I want to go home. To our home. And make love to you, first. If you don’t mind,” Sonny said.

“I don’t mind,” Paul replied. “Do you mind if I lean against you?”

“Snuggle? Awesome!” Sonny said, raising his arm. “And tell me about your job offer.”

Paul scooched under it, got comfortable, and started talking about his job offer. Sonny smiled sadly for the rest of the trip.

Once home, they wasted no time in getting to the bedroom and making that love. An hour later, their lust was sated and the conversation began.

“Paul,” Sonny said, in monotone.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Paul admitted, as he adjusted his position to better stare at the man he had loved for five years now.

“You might,” Sonny said somberly. “I do think we should break up. You are right. Cosmically, we aren’t destined for each other. What we have experienced together and Will’s betrayal and death, has hardened me. Plus, it might just be a family trait for Kiriakis males. I don’t know.”

“I knew you had come to that conclusion,” Paul said. “I understand it and even feel honored that you wanted to make love one last time. But, you finish, and then I’ll talk.”

“Okay,” Sonny said. “I do love you, Paul. I loved you before Will. And your rejection of me did drive me to fall into love with Will, but I ultimately loved Will for who I thought he was. And then, having to get over the fact that the two loves of my life had made love, innocent of that fact, did throw me way off-kilter. And then Will died. And there can be no resolution with him. He is gone. And I see you wanting me and my attention. I’m not blind. And I know now I purposefully put up roadblocks. Those things I blame on the job. But Joey is right, you deserve to be your lover’s first priority. And I can’t make you that anymore. I’m too damaged. I like the pressure of my job because it keeps me from committing to you. Totally, anyway. I do like having you at my disposal, and not because of your ‘two holes.’ It is because of the human I know you to be. And, it is because I love you, as much as I can love anybody. And I like YOU being there when I feel the need to connect physically. But, that is not fair to you. You deserve more. So, I’m setting you free. Date Joey and/or take that job. Whichever one you want. You have my blessing.”

“You have been thinking,” Paul acknowledged, when Sonny finally stopped talking. “Sadly, I can’t disagree with any of your conclusions. We tried. What more can people do? I just want you to be as happy as you can be, Sunshine. If that job does that for you, then God Bless that job.”

“Thank you!” Sonny said. “I’ll move to the mansion, until you decide what to do.”

“I just need a few days. I’ve been thinking too. I am going to take Joey out and show him a good time. I do like him and he deserves that. Then I will take that job. It will be, like you said, a good distraction.”

“I wish you only success, Paul,” Sonny said tenderly.

“The same for you, my friend,” Paul said. “Now, what say we order a pizza. I’m starved!”

Sonny laughed. “I’m on it. I know what you like.” Sonny jumped out of bed and started searching for his phone.

Paul muttered under his breath, “that you do, my love. That, you do!”

 

Meanwhile, at the movie theater, Joey was turning red. “Dude, you cannot watch the movie with your arms around both of us,” he said to Baylor.

Ciara was thinking the same thing.

“Hey,” Baylor said, all manly-like, “I can too. I don’t want either of my dates to feel ignored.”

“Just do, Joey,” Ciara said. “This looks odd.”

“We are in the back row and I’ll stop until the lights go down,” Baylor explained, with some amusement, as he moved his arms to his lap. He had enjoyed dinner and was looking forward to the movie.

Ciara had enjoyed the dinner and Baylor. They had chatted and laughed for most of the meal.

Joey, however, was mostly distant. He leaned over and whispered to them both. “Dude, I don’t want to hurt your feelings. But I’m just not into you. Focus on Ciara, if she wants you to.”

“Fine by me,” Baylor said quickly.

“Are you sure, Joey?” Ciara asked.

He gave her a tight-lipped nod. “We’ll talk at home. Just have fun. I’m fine. I’ll focus on the film.”

“Okay, then, Carwreck,” Ciara joked. “You’ve got the green-light for the shoulder move.”

Baylor smiled and licked his lips. Ciara rolled her eyes, but was amused.

Joey smiled slightly, but only because of Ciara’s wit and grace. And his thoughts, of course, drifted to Paul – even while the previews were blasted at them.


	9. Summiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciara and Joey talk Baylor. Joey and Theo talk sexuality. Claire and Ciara talk Theo. And Paul and Sonny talk about their relationship.

Claire was beyond frustrated. Theo would not focus on her and not shut up about Joey’s declaration. She had tried kissing and cuddling and tickling and subject-changing, but nothing worked. She hadn’t even gotten to first base. Theo had finally, with her blessing, gone to his room to study. She showered, satisfied herself, and put on her night clothes. Then she lay there thinking. _Theo was sweet and reliable, but not at all into the physical. Was he just suddenly going to change on a dime when their six-month anniversary rolled around? She wasn’t sure._

Joey and Ciara had said goodbye to Baylor in the parking lot. Both got a goodbye kiss, though Ciara’s was on the lips and genuine. Joey’s was just a cheek brush, done out of politeness.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me and Baylor dating?” Ciara asked her friend and roommate as they entered the apartment.

“No,” Joey replied convincingly. “I’m not into him. I can only think of Paul and until I get him out of my system, it is no use for me to try dating anyone else.”

Ciara nodded, as she got them both a water out of the fridge. “I know how that is. I’m been mooning over Theo ever since we broke up. Until tonight. I found Baylor funny and fresh and confident, but not overly so.”

Joey took the water and a swig. “Baylor is all that. Just remember that we don’t really know him and he said he was bi. If you get to the commitment stage, you need to consider how that will work.”

Ciara gave Joey a quick hug. “Thank you, big brother. But don’t you need to consider that as well? Will Paul, for example, satisfy you for your whole entire life?”

Joey shrugged. “Right now, I’d settle for just one time.”

“Joey!” Ciara teased.

“Well!” he shrieked. “I’m being honest. I’ve got it bad for him, Ciara. And I still haven’t told my dad.”

“Seems we both have things to think about. Eh?”

Joey nodded. “Yes, indeed. Now, I’ll say goodnight. I’m beat.”

“Me too!” Ciara said. “Night.”

“Night!” Joey replied as he slipped quietly into his and Theo’s room. The moment he did, Theo sat up and turned on the light. “Shit, man,” Joey said. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry,” Theo said. “I just wanted to talk to you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Baylor is going to date Ciara. I’m going to hope for a chance with Paul,” Joey shorthanded the evening for his friend. “How are you? How did things go with Claire?” He sat down on his own bed and kicked off his shoes.

“Joey,” Theo said quietly, “she was all over me. Kissing and touching. And she got mad when I wouldn’t let us take any clothes off.”

Joey snickered. “Theo, you do know that that is what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Especially when they are young and hot for each other.”

“I know,” Theo said, with downcast eyes. “But it hasn’t been six months yet. And my dad said to wait.”

“I don’t think that date is magic, Theo,” Joey suggested. “And Claire sure doesn’t. Let me ask you two questions. May I?”

“Sure,” Theo nodded and readjusted his position. Happy that he had engaged his roommate.

“One, do you think about Claire a lot during the day when you aren’t with her? And two, do you want to touch her, and her parts, and frankly, have sex?”

“Well, yes,” Theo confirmed. “I told you that already. Remember, I wanted to make sure I know what to do when the time comes.”

Joey nodded. “So, right now, you are suppressing your desires to get busy with her?”

“I guess,” Theo replied, with a shrug. “I think, though, that my brain works differently. It is more like I’m not allowing them to formulate at all, until the six months are up.”

Joey nodded, took one last sip of water, screwed on the cap, and set it on his nightstand. He then proceeded to get undressed.

Theo watched him get settled. “Does it not work that way for most guys?”

“No! Sorry!” Joey said. “I don’t mean to make you feel bad. Most guys pretty much want the touching and the kissing and sexing right from the get go.”

Theo scrunched his mouth as he pondered the matter. “I figured. I wish I wasn’t different.”

Joey laser-focused on Theo. “I’m glad you are. The world is better when there are a lot of differences.”

“But, not everybody is nice about it, like you are,” Theo noted kindly.

“True,” Joey conceded. “And that is sad. And I hate it for you. But if anybody gives you grief, you send them my way.”

“What for?”

“So, I can give them a good talking to, or whoop their ass,” Joey joked.

Theo sort of snickered. “Can I ask you a question?” he said tentatively.

“Sure. You can ask me anything, Buddy.”

“Today you said you were going to date guys. Is that because you want to touch and kiss them? And, I guess, have sex with them.”

Joey decided to be honest. “Yeah! Does that bother you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand it,” Theo said, baring his confusion. “You were with Jade.”

“I don’t know if I can explain it,” Joey said honestly. “Desire is a tricky subject. There are tons of books written about it.”

“I know all that,” Theo said, “but, the other night when I asked you about the condoms, you seemed upset to be near me and naked.”

“Theo, I know you aren’t gay. You don’t have to worry about me making a pass at you.”

“I’m not worried about that,” he replied quickly and confidently. “I’m just wondering why you didn’t like it. I’m a man.”

“You are that,” Joey said, with levity. “You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“But is it okay that I noticed that about you, too”

“Of course, it is okay. Guys notice each other all the time in locker rooms and such. Most of the time they joke about it. But when it is just two guys in a bedroom, it is more intimate, so it is harder to joke.”

Theo was still struggling to make his point. “But that is my point. You don’t want to joke about it. You want to get romantic. Right?”

“I don’t want to get romantic with you.” Joey replied quickly and kindly. “But, I don’t mind sharing the things that we have. Is that what you want to know?”

“I guess,” Theo said, but it was clear he was still deep in thought. “How do I know I won’t suddenly want to get romantic with a guy?”

“Oh,” Joey said, the light dawning. “If you have never fantasized about sex with a guy, any guy, then your sexuality is probably 100% straight. But you don’t need to worry either way. It will be okay with me, your roommates, and your dad. I’m sure of that.”

“Oh! Okay!” Theo said, with obvious relief. “Thanks Joey.”

“You are welcome, Buddy,” Joey said. “Goodnight.”

“Aren’t we going to masturbate?” Theo asked. “I was waiting for you to get back. I do like to do that at the same time. Is that gay?”

“No!” Joey said. He wasn’t sure, but he was sure he didn’t want to confuse Theo. And if Theo liked and looked forward to their joint masturbation ritual, then he would happily do it. It was even kind of exciting. “Let me get some tissues from you before we start.”

Theo smiled. “And a plastic baggy. I’ve got plenty.”

“That’s my wing-man,” Joey said, with a big smile. He retrieved the items and went back to his bed. The two then smiled and started their ritual. In about ten minutes they were done, cleaned-up, and ready to find sleep.

 

In the girl’s room Claire was also still awake. “Did you have a good time?”

Ciara smiled. “I did. I really did. Baylor and I are going to go out again. I like him.”

“What about Joey?” Claire asked, confused.

“He backed out,” Ciara said, as she started changing into her pajamas.

“He did?” Claire repeated. “I wish Theo would back in. I couldn’t get him interested in making out at all.”

Ciara smiled at Claire. “Theo is different. You knew that.”

“Yeah, I knew that,” she replied flippantly. “But I thought he still had raging hormones.”

“He is very gentle, Claire. And innocent.”

“Did he ever initiate any touching with you?”

Ciara shook her head. “We didn’t get that far.”

“Well,” Claire started. “We may have to break up. I’ve got to have a guy that will make out with me, at the very least.”

“Don’t you love him?” Ciara asked, as she climbed into her bed, setting her water bedside as well.

“Not marriage kind of love, and maybe not even boyfriend kind of love.”

“Claire, please don’t play with his heart,” Ciara begged. “And if you reject him, be gentle.”

“Do you still want him?” Claire asked pointedly.

“I don’t know. Theo will require a special kind of woman and I’m not sure that is me,” Ciara vocalized.

“Jeesh! I thought you were still gaga for him,” Claire said. “But yes, I know he is fragile. I’ll let him down gentle and I’ll make sure you are around. How about that? You can at least comfort him.”

“That is a great plan,” Ciara said, with a smile. “Good night, Claire.”

“Night, Ciara! Sweet dreams.”

_Indeed_ , Ciara thought. _But of who_.

 

Over at the Paulson house, they were finishing up their late-night pizza.

“Sonny,” Paul said, “I was thinking while we devoured this pizza that we may have overlooked something.”

Sonny wiped his hands on his napkin. “And that is?”

“If you are damaged, as you say, and I’m old, as I say, then maybe we shouldn’t break up. Can’t old and damaged get along?”

“That isn’t the question, Paul,” Sonny said. “Of course, we can get along. The question is only one of whether I can give you enough to satisfy you for the rest of your life.”

“And you say you can’t because you are damaged. Have I got that right?” Paul asked.

“Yes,” Sonny confirmed flatly.

“Well, if you ARE damaged, then I am partly responsible for it,” Paul argued. “So, maybe I don’t deserve to be constantly satisfied the rest of my life. Maybe those moments when we can come together are all I’m entitled to.”

“That’s bull,” Sonny replied.

“I don’t think so,” Paul stated bluntly. “I think that is love. And cosmic. But, I don’t give a fuck about the cosmos. It will just have to get used to us being together. And it can throw at us what it will. We can handle it. As long as we continue to love and respect each other.”

“Paul,” Sonny whined. “I don’t want to tempt fate. And I thought we resolved this upstairs.”

“You haven’t left yet, and I’m assuming you aren’t going to do that tonight. So, why can’t we keep talking?”

“Okay then, how did you damage me?” Sonny pressed.

“I rejected your marriage proposal and in doing so crushed your love of life and innocence. And maybe even your confidence, a bit. You can’t deny that happened.”

“No, I can’t. But I was blind to your need for the closet at that time. So, that was my fault.”

“Then how about later, with Will. I had an affair with your husband.”

“Which,” Sonny continued, “you ended the moment you found out he was my husband. And, you didn’t even know he was married because Will took off his wedding band. So, not your fault.”

“But, I then wanted to switch the affair to you,” Paul argued.

“And I was very tempted. But we didn’t go there. So, life damaged me, Paul. Not you.”

“It damaged us, Sonny,” Paul adamantly stated. “If I can be happy with the moments you find for us, then can’t we stay together. Who are we going to find that knows us any better? And all our quirks and wobbles.”

“Joey has already found you.”

“Possibly. And also possibly he is just at a crossroads. But I’m talking about guys we would consider committing to, and marrying. What kind of marriage could you find that would be better than me? A man who loves and respects you and understands your need for that job?”

”And what about your job?”

Paul smirked. “I’ve thought about it. Either my arm will give out or some anti-tolerant asshole will eventually make trouble for me. You know professional sports isn’t quite ready for a gay coach to be popping in and out of the locker room. And that is all they will think about. And that is why I can’t even volunteer to coach little league teams. I can just see the protesting parents and their hate-filled signs.”

“That is your fear talking. But, I’ll admit the odds are good that they could become a reality. Now I really am depressed. You aren’t wrong. Especially about volunteering for anything involving children. But, the job offer, they have to know you are gay.”

“I forgot to ask them,” Paul admitted. “But none of that matters. Do you really want to say goodbye to me? Don’t those moments that we find, like the one we just had, mean anything to you? Even snuggling on the couch and watching an international movie has great meaning for me.”

“Paul,” Sonny said, tearing up. “They mean everything to me too. All of it. All of the moments. I don’t want to give them up. But it isn’t fair to you.”

“Shouldn’t I decide that?”

Sonny just looked helplessly at his lover.

“I don’t want the job,” Paul firmly said. “And I don’t want you moving to the mansion. I’ll find something to do. Maybe I’ll become a writer, or a painter, or an iron worker. You know, explore my creative side.”

“And what about Joey?” Sonny asked tenderly.

Paul sighed. “He is a hiccup. Would you consider giving him a celebrity pass for a one-shot? I only ask because I feel in my bones that he needs me in his life. Not long-term. Just short-term.”

“I could probably do that,” Sonny said. “and I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Let’s go sleep on it, Love,” Paul said. “And he keeps saying he is an adult. Let’s treat him like one and ask him if he could handle that.”

Tears were running down Sonny’s cheeks now. “You really want to stay with me? For life?”

“Yes, Love. I do!” Paul said, clutching Sonny’s hands. “No pressure. I’ll take the time you offer.”

“And I’ll offer more,” Sonny said. “I promise. I want to.”

Paul wiggled his brows. “Then it is bedroom time again.”

Sonny laughed, as he wiped at his eyes. “So, it is!”

And off they went.


	10. Admitting All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Joey have the sex talk. Sonny and Paul have an argument. Paul and Joey have a euphoric meeting.

“So!” Steve Johnson said, with levity, as his son slunk into the family home. “It’s time for the sex talk.”

Joey turned beet red. “I guess.”

Steve grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight hug. “Relax, Joe. Girls or guys, I just want you to be happy and find a quality partner.”

The two finished their hug and sat at the kitchen table, where Steve had coffee waiting. Joey put plenty of sugar and creamer in his. Steve already had.

“So, you are not mad?” Joey tentatively and softly said.

“No, Joe. Not mad. Why, on earth, would I be?”

“I guess because I assumed that you assumed that I was straight. Especially after Ava and Jade.”

“Never assume, Joe. It makes an ass out of you and me.”

“Then, I’m an ass,” Joey joked. “Because I assumed I was straight.”

“What happened to change your mind?” The loving father asked casually.

“Brace yourself,” Joey said, holding his father’s gaze. “I’ve suddenly developed a crush on Paul Narita.”

Steve choked a bit. “Paul. My Paul? Sonny’s Paul?”

Joey laughed. “Is there more than one Paul Narita in Salem?”

Steve smirked playfully at his son. “Point made. Tell me, how did that happen? Did Paul make a pass at you?”

“No. Just the opposite, really. I made a pass at him.”

“Really!?”

Joey smiled as he remembered his conversations with Paul. “Yeah. He and Sonny are having problems and Jade and I ran across him in the park one day slumped under a tree and looking all morose. He and I started talking and I found myself telling him I’d date him if Sonny was not his partner.”

“You said that in front of Jade?” Steve asked.

“No, she had long tired of being nice to Paul and ran off. That was just before we broke up. And now, she is in Tampa, Florida.”

“You are just a fountain of information today,” Steve joked.

“Just so you know, Dad, Paul knows he is ten years older than me and it bothers him, so don’t go raking him over the coals or anything. If I can get my shot with him, then I want to take it. We don’t need any more obstacles.”

“Oh, so you are tying my hands,” Steven joked further. “But seriously, I like Paul. And, I’ve got no problem with you dating him. As long as he and Sonny are broken up. Don’t be the third person in a relationship. It just isn’t worth it.”

Joey was touched. “Thank you, Dad.”

“Of course, I will have to tease Paul. You understand that. You are my baby boy, after all.”

Joey turned red again, as Steve got up and gave him a hunched-over from behind hug, since Joey was still seated at the table.

“I love you, Joe. And I’m sorry I missed so much of your life. I will happily support you as long as it is a legal activity.”

Joey nodded, as his eyes glistened.

 

Over at the Paulson home, Sonny had more thoughts for Paul. And he delivered them as they ate breakfast.

“Paul, you do remember what it is like to be young and in the throes of an all-consuming love, don’t you?

Paul looked at his partner suspiciously. “Yes. Why?”

Sonny responded quickly. “I’m thinking about Joey. He won’t be satisfied with a one-off with you. At least, I’m thinking that this morning. What do you think?”

“I think you are right. My offer should just be to help him find a man to date and/or just answer his questions as honestly as I can.”

“Or,” Sonny said, with a heavy dose of hesitancy, “you can still break-up with me and be free to pursue him as much as you want?”

Paul’s face fell and his head slumped. “Are we back to this, Sonny? Are we going to discuss this every day, or every time something comes up?”

“No,” Sonny said, with, now, a heavy dose of shame, “I just don’t want to deny you something you might want?”

Paul was miffed and let it show in his voice. “What I want is to feel secure in my relationship with you. But every day, it seems, I feel less and less secure.”

“But, you are the one who wanted to help Joey. I’m just trying to make sure that is possible.”

“Joey doesn’t matter at all in the long run. You do. We do. Joey will get over his crush on me. After all, he is young, as we both know since we both seem to obsess over that fact.”

“Well, then, what do you want to do?” Sonny asked. “You still have my permission for a one-off.”

Paul silently studied his five-year love.

“What?” Sonny asked.

“Whatever happened to that emotionally driven young man I fell in love with?” Paul asked, his voice dripping regret. “Now, you seem to be allowing your intellectual mind to rule your actions. Do you have to consciously will yourself into being with me, into loving me?”

Sonny was offended. “No! It is not like that. I told you I was damaged,” Sonny responded, his anger rising and showing.

Paul stood up. “I can’t do this. It is too hard. I’m going to call the Richmond Razors and ask them about my sexuality and if it is no problem with them, then I’m taking the job. Both, you and Joey and Salem, will be rid of me.”

“Paul!” Sonny yelled, as his lover stormed out of the room. “Don’t be mad.”

“Forget it,” Paul barked back. “Just go to the Goddamn job of yours.”

Sonny mocked Paul with a smirk and a head shake, but, then he shrugged and left for work. Paul texted Joey and said he needed to see him asap.

Paul rushed over to the Salem Pillars of Privacy (the green shrubs with gate and sometimes angel statue) to meet Joey.

“Paul,” Joey chirped, the moment he saw his fantasy man. “I’m so happy you called. I talked to my dad. Just a few minutes ago.”

“Joey,” Paul said, forgoing niceties, “It doesn’t matter. I’m leaving Salem and taking that job. Sonny and I have broken up.”

Joey took a few minutes to process that announcement. “I wish you wouldn’t go,” Joey said. “I was so looking forward to getting to know you.” Joey’s puppy dog face beseeched Paul.

“Joey,” Paul said, finally noticing the handsome and emotive and open young man in front of him, “I think I would have loved to get to know you also, but, if my job works out, I’ve got to take it. You are young and will get over me. Believe me, I’m nothing special. Nothing, at all.”

Joey nodded in disagreement of that last remark. “I take it the breakup was hard.”

Paul sighed and punched his hand. “Sometimes I want to strangle Sonny. He is spiraling downward and won’t let me help him.

“Jade was that way too. That is why I finally had to cut her lose. Did I tell you she is in Tampa, now?”

“I think so,” Paul said, reaching over and gently stroking Joey’s face. Then, suddenly, he pulled his hand back as if he had been electrocuted. “I shouldn’t do that. I shouldn’t encourage you. You need to get over me, Joey. I just wanted to tell you goodbye, in person.”

“Can’t you even give me a few days to try and change your mind?” Joey asked. “I’m sure John would appreciate it. I doubt he wants you to leave. And, I don’t think Sonny does either, even if you two have broken up.”

“Speaks the voice of youthful optimism,” Paul muttered.

“You aren’t old,” Joey said. “You aren’t even middle-aged yet, statistically speaking. And, I know you know about statistics, having been an MLB pitcher.”

“Why do you like me, Joe?” Paul flung out there, in a serious tone.

“Joe, huh?” Joey said, smiling. “My dad calls me that and I’d rather you didn’t, but if it makes you happy and keep you here, then please do.”

Paul shrugged and even smiled slightly. “Okay, Joey. Now answer my question.”

“I’ve already told you. I know you to be a kind and attentive human and lover. I know you to have decent values. I know that you are clearly physically sexy.”

Paul smiled broadly for that one and added, “As are you!”

“Thank you. But Paul, more than that, there is a force between us that pulls me toward you. I don’t know what to call it because I’ve never felt it before. I only know I want to find out and the fact that we are both guys, doesn’t bother me.”

“If I allowed myself to,” Paul said, “I could melt into you because of those words. Sonny and I were both accomplished and macho-driven men when we met and got started. No offense, but I see you as gentle and not competitive and maybe not so macho. I am drawn to you for those reasons.”

“I would let you take care of me. It wouldn’t be a battle. I don’t even know what I want to get my degree in,” Joey relayed hopefully.

Paul reached over and stroked Joey’s face again. “I would love taking care of you. Not in a dominant sort-of way, just a loving sort of way. We would be equals. But would you tire of that. I think Sonny has tired of that, or, he may not have ever liked it at all.”

“I don’t want to be kept on a pedestal, but when needed, I would accept a hand up,” Joey said sweetly – and again hopefully.

Paul shook his head, as if bringing himself back to reality. “You are only 19. You don’t even know what you want.”

“I’ll be 20 in May,” Joey said, with a big smile. “And I know what I want to try right now. And I don’t see that changing. And I know that when I partner with someone for life, I want them to be around all the time. Not constantly running off like my dad did.”

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Paul said. “And I’ll be 30 in August.”

“Ten years is not so much,” Joey said.

Paul breathed in new senses. “I have to call my job offer. Give me a second.”

“Whatever you need,” Joey replied happily.

Paul punched in the number of Fisher Yates, his point of contact person with the Richmond Razors.

“Hey Baby!” Fisher sang. “Tell me you’ve got good news for me.”

“I have a question first, Fisher,” Paul stated bluntly and almost coldly.

“Shoot!”

“You all do know I’m gay, don’t you?”

“Of course, we do. That won’t be a problem. Half the guys on the team are gay.”

That got Paul’s interest. “Really!”

“Yes, really. But, our motto is when you are here, you are expected to be a professional. In other words – work comes first.”

“Got it!” Paul said happily. “When did you want me to start?”

Joey’s face fell. And he started waving at Paul.

“Whenever you can get here, man. We need your skills badly.” Fisher replied.

“Just a sec,” Paul said to Fisher, he muted the phone and asked Joey, “What?”

“Ask them if you having a hot, really young, boyfriend is a problem?”

Paul snickered. He wasn’t going to, but thought, it might be a good idea.

“He unmuted his phone. “Look Fisher, I’ve just started dating a really hot 20-year-old man. Is that going to be a problem? Because I won’t exclude him from my life.”

“No problem at all, other than some of your players may be jealous. And, of course, you abide by the cardinal rule.”

“Professional at work,” Paul joked.

“You got it,” Fisher chirped. “I’ll fax you the paperwork this afternoon. Sign it, send it back, and let me know when I can expect you and Mr. Hotty.”

Paul laughed out loud. “Will do. And thank, Fisher. I appreciate the offer and attitude.”

“You are welcome. Seriously Paul, all we want are results. Everything is of little import to us.”

“You’ll get your results. Don’t worry about that. Talk to you later.

“Later gator!” Fisher said.

“So?” Joey asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

“If we were dating seriously, you would not be a problem,” Paul said, through a sly grin.

“Good to know,” Joey teased. “So, when can we get serious.”

“We can’t,” Paul replied, his demeanor changing.

Joey’s face fell again.

“Look Joey,” Paul said. “You are still in your second semester of college. That should be your focus. I just broke up with Sonny for good, and I’m going to need time to start envisioning a life without him. For now, let’s just focus on those two things. When you get to summer break, you can come visit me, if you still want to, and we’ll try dating and see what happens. Then we can work from there.”

Joey jumped up and twirled around with outspread arms, immensely surprising Paul. So much so, that he broke out laughing again.

“I take it you like that plan,” Paul noted, when Joey collapsed back on the bench.

“I do,” Joey sang. “I very much do. I hate waiting, but I like the idea of a summer fling with you. So, yes, Mr. Narita, I agree to your terms. But we must seal our deal with a kiss.”

Paul laughed yet again. He hadn’t laughed this much in ages. “Okay,” he said with a playful sigh, “pucker-up.”

Joey moved closed to Paul, holding his eyes the entire time. His hands moved onto Paul’s body. First the thighs, then the waist, the chest, the neck, and finally landing and gently caressing both cheeks. He tilted his head slightly and brought his lips to Paul’s. He then, commenced merging. A spiritual merge, then emotional, and ultimately near everything was physical.

Paul had no complaints at all. He knew what desire felt like, and that was it. And that was not what Sonny had been giving him of late. He allowed himself to smile lovingly at Joey as he pulled away.

“How’d you like that deal sealer?” Joey teased.

Paul nodded. “Consider me sealed,” Paul said sincerely. “I won’t even look at another guy until I get my chance with you.”

Joey arched and unarched his brows. “And you will be my first and last. So, you might as well get used to it. It is kismet, fate, our destiny.”

Paul wasn’t sure he believed that, but he was sure he wanted to give Joey a road test. “Don’t you have to get to class?”

“I should,” Joey said.

“And I have to go pack. I’ll text you before I leave. This time, I’m driving.”

“Got it,” Joey said. “Would you mind if I road out with you. We can start our dating. And it will be fun. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to my professors and arrange things.”

“That would be beyond nice. And I’ll pay for your flight back,” Paul replied, feeling silly.

And so, they both eagerly vacated Salem’s Pillars of Privacy.


	11. Now Hear This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey talks with Theo and the gals. Paul and Joey talk with their parents. Sonny reads Paul's goodbye letter.

Around 4 p.m. that afternoon, Joey Johnson flew into his apartment and headed straight to his room. His three roommates were left speechless.

“I need to go,” Theo said, to his clinging Claire.

She smirked, but resigned herself to her solitude.

Ciara went back to texting Baylor. They were making plans for tomorrow night.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked Joey.

Joey, had a suitcase on his bed, and was flinging clothes at it. “I’m packing. Going on a road trip, man!” he squealed. “With Paul!!!” He was so happy he kissed a very surprised Theo on the mouth.

Theo wiped his lips and looked at the back of his hand, as if Joey’s kiss would be there. “Do you parents know?”

“Not yet! Next stop,” Joey briefed.

Theo took a moment to process the information. “How long? You have class.”

“All planned for. Just the rest of this week.” Joey paused again, but this time he just patted Theo’s shoulders. He then ran in the bathroom and came back with his toiletries, and went back to packing. “But Paul and I are dating. He broke up with Sonny. And I’m going to spend the summer with him in Richmond, California. He is coaching a minor-league team there.”

“Gosh!” Theo said. “You sure look happy.”

“Because I’m getting my shot with Paul. I didn’t think I would. I’m beyond happy, Theo. I’m delirious.” Joey gushed.

“So, you won’t be here tonight and the rest of the week?” Theo asked.

“Nope!” Joey confirmed. “You’ll get to stroke yourself silly,” Joey teased. “Without fear of me seeing too much.”

Theo shook his head. “I don’t worry about that. I like you here when we do that. It makes me feel connected.”

Joey took a longer, more serious pause. “I like it too, Theo. I’ll be back next week. But, this week, Paul and I will be doing that together. Really together. Not like you and I.”

“Did you want to do it together with me?” Theo asked, confused.

“Theo,” Joey said patiently, “this goes back to desire. I desire Paul. Like you desire Claire. And very soon you will be doing things with Claire. That will make you feel really connected.”

Theo sat on his bed. “Oh. I guess you are right.”

“Just breathe, my friend,” Joey said. “It will come naturally when the time is right. And from what I’ve seen, Claire is beyond ready. So, you can make your move whenever you get the urge.”

“You think she is just waiting on me,” Theo asked.

“I know so,” Joey replied, as he zipped his suitcase. “Now, give us a hug. I’ve got to jet.”

The two friends hugged and Joey was surprised by the strength Theo put into the hug. Theo’s normal hugs were weak and cursory. This was a real hug. Joey wondered why, but didn’t have time to ponder it.

He burst into the living room, announced his plans, and hugged the gals goodbye. And once again, the three remaining roommates just stood there with their mouths open.

 

Over at the Johnson household, John and Marlena had just arrived.

“Come in, come in,” Steve said, as he answered the door. “We heard you two were summoned.”

“Do you know why?” John asked.

“We do,” Kayla said. “Seems our boys have started dating and they are going on a road trip in about an hour.”

“Really!?” Marlena said. “What happened to Sonny?”

“As I understand it,” Steve said, “he is too involved with Titan to focus on Paul and Paul reached his limit. They broke up this morning.”

“Good grief!” John muttered. “Where have I been?”

“I need to go see Sonny,” Marlena said. “I hate to see him become a little Victor.”

“Or worse yet, a Deimos,” John added.

Joey burst in, surprising the four. “Hello folks!” he said very happily. “Paul is about two minutes behind me. I’m going to leave my car here, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Kayla said, with love and concern. “But honey, do you really want to come between Paul and Sonny?”

“I haven’t, Mom,” Joey said confidently. “Sonny broke them up all on his own. I just seized an opportunity. Isn’t that what you are supposed to do if you really want something?”

“And you want my son,” John morosely asked. “My older son.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “I do, John. I really do. He has a certain energy that draws me to him. I can’t explain it and it came out of nowhere, but I’ve got to follow it through now that I have a chance.”

Paul knocked. Joey ran and opened the door. “The posse is here,” he teased.

Paul sucked in some courage and walked in. “I guess you all know the news.”

“We do,” all four said with slowly nodding heads.

“I’m not out to hurt or use, Joey. I really like him,” Paul said convincingly. “Though the age difference does bother me.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Marlena said. “Physical age is not that important of a factor in the success or failure of a relationship. Emotional age is much more important.”

Paul nodded his understanding. “Thank you, Marlena. And you too, Dad. For all that you’ve done for me,” he said, with a few tears.

“Whoa, a minute?” John said. “Where the hell are you two going? Aren’t you coming back?”

Paul looked at Joey. “You didn’t tell them?”

“Tell them what,” John repeated.

“No,” Joey said. “I assumed you had.”

“Well, one of you better tell us and tout suite,” John barked.

“Relax, Dad,” Paul said, with a smile. “I got a surprise job offer as an assistant/pitching coach for a minor-league team called the Richmond Razors. It is a seven-figure salary, so, for that reason, my breaking up with Sonny, and the fact that private detecting is kind of boring, no offense, I decided to take it. But we’ll still see each other often. Not as often, but often.”

“Paul,” Marlena said softly, “What about your arm?”

“I’m hoping it will hold up. I’ll just be showing pitching techniques. I won’t be performing hour after hour like I did before.” Paul turned to Kayla. “What say you, Doc? Do you think it will hold up?”

“The odds are probably fifty/fifty. I’d advise not overdoing it, for sure. And I’ll try to find a doctor to refer you to, there. You said, Richmond, right? Kayla asked.

Paul nodded. “It is east of San Francisco. But I’ll go wherever I have to, to get my arm treated right. And I’m not using Joey. I’m very fond of him. He is just going to help me drive out there and get settled and I’m flying him back here on Sunday. He’ll need to be picked up at the airport.”

“I’m on it,” Steve announced.

“But,” Joey said excitedly, “when the semester is over, I’m going back out to spend the summer with him. Please don’t object. Paul is not Jade or Ava. He is rock solid.” Joey looked lovingly at Paul. The four parents noted the looks between the two.

“I know this is fast,” Paul said, “and I apologize. But we should get going. Any questions?”

Steve stood up. “You are both adults. If you two think this is a wise plan, then you have my support. I do like the fact that Joey will finish his college semester up.”

“And speaking of that,” Marlena said, “if you two do fall in love and want to stay together, Joey will need a college out there. So, please, put that on your list of things to do. And I wish you both well. I really do.”

“I don’t mind the road trip at all,” Kayla said, with some resignation. “The summer thing will take some getting used to. But please, Paul, don’t hurt my boy. He has been through so much already.”

Paul moved to Kayla and took her hands. “There is no way I would hurt even one unruly hair on Joey’s head. As I said, I’m already very fond of him. And Sonny and I are really finished. We both know that.”

She hugged Paul. And then Marlena did. And then Steve did. And then John didn’t.

Instead, he held him at arm’s length. “You weren’t in my life for so much of it, but now, I can’t imagine a day without you. But, I guess I’ll have to. I love you, Son. And I wish you the best of luck.” Then, he hugged him.

Joey got his hugs from them all, but because he wasn’t leaving for good, he also got a lecture.

“Joey, you be good. And don’t lose your head,” Kayla said.

“I won’t, Mom. I actually feel like I’ve finally found it,” he said with a shy smile and a glance at Paul. “But, I guess, time will tell.”

Then they left. The four parents just looked at each other. Steve and Kayla were looking at each other with misty eyes. Finally, Marlena spoke, “I see you two are stressed and rightly so. But, I’m going to say this, I like them two together. I always assumed Sonny and Paul would eventually find their way to coupledom, but I guess it wasn’t to be. I’m feeling good about Pauly.”

The other three laughed. Time would tell if they could feel the same way.

 

Over in the Paulson home, Sonny arrived at 9 p.m. He hollered out to Paul. “Honey, I’m home!” When no answer came, he started searching the house. Finally, in the bedroom, he found a letter on his pillow. He slowly sank into the bed and read it.

_Sonny,_

_You are going to get what you wanted. Your freedom. I moved all my things out today. And I took the job in Richmond as a coach. I’m driving there now with Joey. He is only helping me drive there. He’ll be back Sunday. Please don’t give him a hard time. He didn’t break us up. We did! You must own your part. I own my part. I’ll always remember the good times, and there were many. And I’ll probably always regret not being able to find a way to make more good times with you. But, it is clear to me now, that Paulson was not meant to be. I wish you only the best in the things that bring you happiness._

_Love, of a sort, Paul_

Sonny kicked off his shoes, loosened his tie, lie back on the bed, and started silently sobbing. _First Will and now Paul. I am destined for a solitary life. Time to accept that._


	12. Big Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some fairly explicit sexual content. IMO, there was no way to make my points without it. 
> 
> In this chapter, Paul and Joey hit the sheets. Claire and Theo try to. Sonny talks with Marlena.
> 
> I'd also like to point out the my Theo has more Autism Spectrum behaviors than the one on the show.

Paul and Joey had talked themselves into silence. Joey had done most of the talking. Paul was still pondering his final chapter with Sonny. Joey knew that and was trying to contain his enthusiasm over getting to be with Paul.

“There’s the sign,” Joey said, pointing to a giant billboard. “Just three more miles. Holiday Inn Express Downtown, here we come.”

Paul smiled at his hyper sidekick and patted his closest knee. “Somebody is one excited person.”

“Really?” Joey teased. “Who might that be? I haven’t noticed anything unusual.”

Paul laughed. “Did you want some more food before we retire for the night.”

They had eaten fast food a couple hundred miles ago and were now nearing Des Moines, Iowa.

Joey grew serious. “There is only one kind of nourishment I want, Paul. And I’m sure you know what that is.”

“I do,” Paul replied tenderly. “And you shall have it. Mine you, I’m not 100%, but I’ll do my best.”

“I’ve no worries,” Joey said. “With gay sex, I wouldn’t know the good from the bad.”

“If it hurts, it is bad,” Paul said. “That’s my guideline.”

“What happened to no pain, no gain?” Joey joked.

Paul snickered, as he took the exit to the hotel. “That doesn’t apply to sexual intimacy. At least, not the type I engage in.”

“Good to know,” Joey noted.

They navigated the parking lot and pulled up in front of the hotel. The parking attendant gave Paul a claim check, the bellhop got their bags, and the desk clerk checked them in to one of their finer suites. After getting settled, Paul suggested they shower to revitalize themselves. Joey didn’t need revitalization, but he did take a shower, and he playfully emerged - clad only in a towel and a huge smile.

Paul smiled back and kissed Joey quickly as he went into the bathroom for his shower. The water did revitalize him, as changing his life had exhausted him, but then, remembering Joey in that towel, and thinking about Joey’s ebullience and innocence also helped. He knew it wasn’t wise to jump into bed with Joey this quickly, but, he reminded himself, Joey was an adult and he knew the situation. And he had made the choice. So, he kept telling himself; _I might as well embrace this opportunity_.

In the bedroom, Joey had turned down the bed and gathered the necessary supplies. He positioned himself on the bed first without the towel and then with the towel; thinking the act of taking the towel off would be seductive.

Paul came back out and smiled at Joey’s handwork, persona, and body. He grinned and hooked one thumb into his own towel. “Shall I?” he asked his eager lover-to-be.

Joey arched his brows. “Please!”

Paul smiled and did. “This be me. In all my glory.” He slowly twirled about.

Joey was mesmerized. And then suddenly whipped off his own towel. “And this be me. Ready, willing, and able.”

Paul was amused. “So, I see.” He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself close to Joey. “You are so adorable. I hope I don’t end up hurting you.”

Joey was confused. “You mean physically?”

“No!” Paul replied, as he ran his hand down the length of Joey’s torso and then gently started caressing Joey’s erection. “I mean emotionally.”

“Look,” Joey said sternly, even as his body was writhing from Paul’s delicate touch. “I realize Sonny needs to be in your head, but please, get all those other voices out, Paul. This is just you and me. Two grown men who know what they want.”

Paul gave a tight-lipped head nod, and then pulled Joey to him and started kissing him with purpose. Joey wasted no time in kissing back, and exploring freely.

They were both very tender and attentive. And Joey was a quick learner. Moans and sighs and “I love you” were felt and heard for the next hour. When they were sated, Joey collapsed back on his pillow. Paul just smiled over at him. He was satisfied too. Joey, as it turned out, was a darn good lover.

“Paul,” Joey whispered, as he looked at the ceiling. “That was so fucking fantastic. I’m like stunned.”

“I’m glad. I very much enjoyed it too,” Paul said and meant. “And,” he lightly flicked Joey’s nose, “you have a near perfect dick. Size and shape wise. And believe me, I’ve seen plenty.”

“I do?” Joey questioned, with disbelief, as he turned back toward Paul. “Really?”

“Really,” Paul assured. “Too much length and too much girth can be uncomfortable. And one that bends unusually also. Yours is, as I said, perfect. It is a very handsome dick. Just like you are a very handsome man.”

Joey looked down at Paul’s dick. “Yours looks just as perfect as mine. I’ve got no complaints. And you are an amazingly handsome man. But, I think, you know that.” He gave Paul a quick kiss.

“I think that was a compliment. Or that is the way I’m going to take it,” Paul teased.

“It was. And you may take it anytime you want it,” Joey teased back. He flopped back on his pillow. “I can’t believe I’m talking like this. Who am I?”

Paul sighed. “I’m asking myself that same question.”

Joey sat up. “Well, let’s stop that. I am a little hungry. Do you think they still have room service?” Joey asked.

“Let’s call and find out,” Paul said and did. After some discussion, he ordered two roast beef sandwiches and two slices of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream and a cherry on top.

And… after that came and was devoured, the new lovers made love again. They finally fell asleep, tightly entwined.

 

Back in Salem, Claire had decided it was time for her and Theo to take that same step. So, she was in the boy’s room with Theo for the night.

“Are you going to sleep in Joey’s bed,” Theo asked. He was somewhat confused about her insistence on sleeping in his room.

“No, Silly,” she replied playfully. “I’m going to sleep in your bed with you.” She smiled as she poked his chest.

Theo’s eyes widened.

Claire continued. “Naked. And we are going to make out.”

“Oh my!” Theo screeched. “You mean have sex?”

“Yes. That is exactly what I mean,” Claire said, as she pulled him into her most passionate kiss. When she released him, because he was like a limp rag doll, she continued. “You do want to, don’t you?”

“I guess,” he said. “That is what boyfriends and girlfriends do.”

“It is,” she replied happily. “I know you have issues with touching, so I’ll take the lead. Okay?”

“I guess.” He shrugged.

She reached for his t-shirt and tugged it over his head. He instinctively pulled his arms inward.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” she explained. “You are supposed to look and enjoy. As am I.” She looked at his chest and gently touched its center. She then ran her finger down to his belt. But instead of undoing that she spread his arms apart. “You are a very handsome man, Theo. Be proud of that. Strut your stuff.”

“I don’t think I strut,” he whimpered.

“Maybe this will help,” she said, as she pulled her own top off. And then flawlessly reached behind and undid her own bra, which she slowly pulled off.

Theo’s eyes snapped shut. “Oh dear,” he said. “Claire, I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can,” she said patiently. “Just open your eyes and look at my body and touch my girls.”

“Your girls?” he asked, as his eyes crept open and focused on her breast.

She pushed them up and forward. “These are my girls. It is high time you met them.”

Theo finally got his eyes all the way open and tentatively reached for her right breast. “You want me to touch it?”

“That, and kiss, and lick, and whatever you want,” She immediately saw that that scared Theo, so she sought to ease his tension. “That is what making love is, Theo. There is lots of touching. You can handle it. Don’t get nervous. Just breathe.”

Theo did manage to get both hands on a breast, but he might as well have been touching a porcupine. Claire got no pleasure out of it.

She tried a new approach. “Let’s hug and kiss,” she said, pulling him into a tight hug. “Just breathe and caress my back and kiss my neck. And I’ll do the same.”

She did and he eventually did. It took about three minutes, but his brain finally got used to this new feeling. His kisses and caresses became genuine.

Claire was thrilled. “Now, we need to lose our pants.” She reached for his belt again.

Theo resisted.

“It is okay,” she said. “You are supposed to be aroused.”

“Claire,” Theo said. “I don’t think I can do this all in one night.”

“Yes, you can,” she assured. “You are just nervous. Let me take your pants off and feel your penis.”

“I can’t, Claire. I can’t,” he yelped. Trying to move away.

But she held tight and decided to just make the move. She felt for his erection and was stunned to find he did not have one. As she was doing that, he stopped struggling.

“See,” he admitted. “I’m not ready.”

“I can get you ready,” Claire assured, in a slightly less soft tone. She was growing impatient.

“But, I don’t know how to get you ready,” Theo argued.

“Believe me,” Claire blurted out callously, “I’m past ready.”

“That is what Joey said,” Theo recalled.

“You had sex with Joey?” Claire asked, stunned.

“What!?” Theo said, finally breaking free. “No! He told me you were ready for sex with me.”

“Oh,” Claire said. “Thank God!” Then she remembered he didn’t have an erection. “Don’t you want to learn to have sex with me?”

“I do, Claire,” Theo said honestly. “We just have to go in stages. I can’t take it all in at once. Like right now, all I can see is your girls.”

“And that is a bad thing?” she asked. She was totally confused now.

“No. No,” Theo said. He struggled to find right words. “It is a new thing. Let’s just keep our pants on and lie on my bed tonight.”

“No sex?” she asked.

“No,” he confirmed nodding.

“There is no fun in that,” Claire said. She grabbed her top and pulled it on. “I’m going to go take a shower and go to bed in my room. Since my boyfriend doesn’t want me in his.”

“Claire!” Theo whimpered. But she was gone, and secretly, he was relieved.

He went and locked his door, removed the rest of his clothes, and climbed into bed. His minds replayed what had happened and compared it to what he knew intellectually was supposed to happen. _Could he ever get there?_ He wasn’t sure. Claire’s body was totally different from his. He just didn’t know if he could get used to it.

He looked fondly over at Joey’s bed. He sure wished he was here. He would know what to do. Then he broke into a smile as he recalled their new nightly ritual. That was fun, and exciting, and relaxing, and something he looked forward to. He liked sharing with Joey in that way because they had the same equipment. He understood everything Joey was feeling because he felt it too. But alas, Joey’s bed was empty tonight.

He sighed and tried to calm himself. After about fifteen minutes, he was back to his normal state of being. He then tried to pleasure himself the way he used to, before Joey became a part of it. But, he couldn’t even get excited about that. He finally fell asleep in frustration.

 

Sonny was having no better luck than Theo. He was tossing and turning and trying to figure out if it really was over with Paul. He was surprised when his phone rang.

“Hello,” he said tentatively. The display had only read _private_.

“Sonny,” Marlena chirped. “It’s Marlena. How are you? John and I heard about you and Paul calling it quits. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I guess I am,” Sonny replied, after some thought. “It hurts. But, I just couldn’t meet his needs, Marlena.”

“Is it Titan or something else?” she asked caringly.

Sonny decided to open up. He and Marlena had always gotten along and some part of his brain knew she was a psychiatrist. “I definitely am working too much. And I’ve just concluded I do it to avoid Paul and other feelings. I feel broken, if I’m totally honest.”

“I understand being broken. In a way, you probably are. Tell me, how does Will fit into this?”

Sonny teared up and it pissed him off. “I miss him, or who I thought he was. But just today I accepted the fact that I was mad at him. For dying before we could really talk things through. Is that crazy or what?”

“It is not crazy, Sonny,” Marlena assured. “Many, many days I’m mad at Ben for taking away our Will. And I have to stop and remember that Ben was a victim of his father’s machinations. And Clyde was probably a victim of his upbringing or other circumstances.”

“Yeah, but ultimately, we become adults and have to own our actions,” Sonny rebutted.

“So, true. I get there too, with Ben. And Will. If it helps, I do know Will regretted cheating on you very much. Especially when he found out who he cheated with.”

“I can believe that,” Sonny said, “but, let me ask you this. Will wasn’t ready to make a marriage commitment, was he? I pushed him too hard, didn’t I?”

Marlena sighed and Sonny heard it even through the phone. “Will wanted to be ready, but you are probably right. He wasn’t. But marriage was your goal, and pushing for it wasn’t evil, Sonny. Don’t ever entertain those thoughts. Will loved you and did not regret marrying you. He just came from stock that have a hard time being faithful. Myself included.”

“I can’t believe you are, in essence, saying shit happens,” Sonny joked.

Marlena laughed. “Fact is, it does. Go figure.”

“You made me laugh. I can probably sleep now,” Sonny noted.

“Sonny,” Marlena said, “please call or come see me any time you want to. Promise me?”

“I promise,” Sonny said. “I appreciate our little chats. I guess tomorrow I’d better tell my parents because they don’t know yet.”

“That would be a lovely idea. Maybe over a nice meal out. But, I have to ask; are you sure it is over?”

“I’m sure,” Sonny said. “A man can only bend so much and he only has so much patience. I’ve bent Paul in too many ways, no pun intended, and pushed his patience beyond the breaking point. He is gone. Tell John, I’m sorry I ran his son out of town.”

“John understands. Don’t worry about that. And he and Paul are responsible for their relationship. Understand?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Sonny joked. “Good night, Marlena and thank you again.”

“You are welcome, dear one. Sleep well. And please don’t make Titan your life long-term.”

“Okay,” Sonny said and hung up.

He smiled, got up, used the bathroom, got a drink of water, and climbed back into his bed. HIS bed. Only HIS. He pulled the covers over his head.


	13. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter. I don't want to give it away but these characters are involved: Paul, Joey, Sonny, Derek, Theo, Claire, Ciara, Steve, Abe, Adrienne, and Justin.

It is now Saturday afternoon…..

“Oh Honey,” Adrienne said. “I don’t like this. I thought Paul was good for you. I’m just being honest. My mastectomy taught me to do that. Sorry!”

Sonny hugged his mom. “No problem, Mommy Dearest. Honesty is always the best policy. And it wasn’t Paul’s fault, it was mine. I neglected him and took him for granted, once too often.”

“It’s this fricken company,” she barked. “Is this what you really want?”

Sonny looked her square in the eye. “It is more than that. It is what I need.”

Adrienne turned and glared at Justin. “I blame you. And your Kiriakis genes. What is with you men?”

Justin didn’t know whether to laugh or offer a defense. He focused instead on Sonny. “Your mother may have a point. We are a goal-driven family. Especially the men. And you were that way from birth. That’s why you took up climbing. And you stayed with it. Not only while you learned how, but later, when you put it in practice. I still wake up some nights thinking about you scaling the sheer walls of K2 or Mt. Everest or wherever it was and get a cold sweat. But you, you stared those mountains down and conquered them and then you went on to your next challenge. I know that pull as well. But sometimes, Sonny, we need to deny that pull.”

“Are you telling me to walk away from Titan and my promise to Uncle Victor?” Sonny asked his father, with disbelief.

Justin sighed. “Maybe. Frankly, I don’t know. Only you can decide that.”

“Having Paul and Titan both should have been possible, if Paul would only have been more patient,” Sonny said aloud, to no one in particular.

“That’s another thing with you men. You always expect the wife,” she paused to look at Sonny, “or partner, to wait on the sidelines and be at your beckon call. I don’t blame Paul for tiring of it.” She glared at Justin again. “Still, I keep going back to your father. Maybe Paul will come back. Give him some time and space.”

“He won’t,” Sonny pronounced callously. “He’s moved on. To Joey, no less.”

Both Adrienne and Justin scrunched their face in confusion. “Joey?” Adrienne said. “Cousin Joey?”

“The one and only,” Sonny sang. “Not that I blame Joey. Paul is one hot package.”

“I didn’t know Joey was gay,” Justin muttered.

“I didn’t either,” Adrienne agreed. “I must have been too wrapped up in myself and my problems. What happened to that girl he got pregnant?”

“Oh my God!” Justin said. “What is with you gay guys getting girls pregnant?”

Sonny laughed and it felt good. “Even today, Dad, accepting your sexual orientation is a difficult personal struggle for most guys.”

“But those poor girls,” Adrienne added. “Are they purposely deceiving them?”

“I don’t think so,” Sonny said. “I think they are trying to deceive themselves. But I’m just guessing since I didn’t struggle with my sexuality the way most gay guys do. I had great and supportive parents.”

“That is playing dirty, Mister,” Adrienne joked. “But you get a hug.”

“And I’ll gladly take it.” He made eye contact with his dad. “From you too, old man.”

“Hey, who you calling old man,” Justin teased, as he joined in the family hug.

After the hug, Sonny explained more about the situation. “Joey doesn’t know for sure he is gay. But he does have a crush on Paul and is acting on it. And he did warn me that he would, if I broke up with Paul.”

“Really,” Justin said. “Kid’s got nads!”

Adrienne smacked his arms. “Justin!” she teased.

Sonny smiled. “I thought the same thing. But technically, I didn’t break-up with Paul. We had a fight one morning, I went to work, and he left. I found a goodbye note on my pillow that night. But then again, I did set him free the day before. So maybe I did break with him. I can’t remember for sure. It is all a cloudy haze to me.”

“I’m just curious,” Adrienne said, “what time did you find that note?”

Sonny smiled knowingly. “It was after 9 p.m. And I hadn’t talked to him all day.”

Adrienne just shook her head. Justin didn’t know what to do. He easily related to Sonny’s side of the story. Folks do get wrapped up in their work.

“Don’t worry, you two,” Sonny said. “I’ll find love when it becomes important to me. Right now, I’m happy with the priority I chose.”

Sonny wished he believed that, but he wasn’t sure he did. He just said it so he could leave his parents with some hope.

 

In the teen apartment, Theo and Ciara were talking. Claire was out interviewing some girls about their boyfriends. Her disaster with Theo had given her that inspiration. It was going to be a new series on her website.

“Am I wrong, Theo, or is there tension between you and Clair?” Ciara asked.

Theo looked up from his books and sighed. “I want to tell you. But, I’m not sure I should.”

He flashed back to his most recent conversation with his dad.

_“What is it, Son? You know you can tell me anything,” Abe asked, making sure he focused on his ice tea so Theo wouldn’t feel any pressure. When Theo had shown up, Abe knew he wanted to talk about something._

_“I ah, We ah,” he yelled, “This is so hard!”_

_“You can’t shock me,” Abe said, in a comforting way. “I’ve seen and heard it all.”_

_Theo blurted it out. “We had sex!”_

_Abe forced his body not to betray him by showing his shock. “We being, you and Claire.”_

_“Yes, Dad,” Theo said, searching for his father’s eyes now._

_Abe let him find them so Theo would feel comforted and safe._

_“We tried to. She wanted to. I didn’t. I know you said to wait for six months. And we had three weeks yet, to go.”_

_“Never mind the time period,” Abe suggested calmly. “What do you mean tried to? And what is the problem? You just have to say it.”_

_Theo burst open, figuratively. “She took my shirt off and then her blouse and bra and we hugged and kissed. And she wanted to take my pants off, but I wouldn’t let her. But she felt me, down there, and I wasn’t hard, Dad. Then she said I didn’t want her and stormed out. Why wasn’t I hard? I do want to learn how to have sex.”_

_“What worries you most? Let’s talk about that first,” Abe suggested._

_“She was so pushy,” Theo stated, showing his confusion. “Are women always pushy?”_

_Abe was a bit embarrassed himself, but tried to cover and think rationally. “Some are, some aren’t. Claire and you are young. You both have raging hormones. Do you sometimes get hard thinking about her, when you are not with her, I mean?”_

_“Yes. Most every night. And I take care of it, like you said I should,” Theo answered._

_Abe was comforted by that declaration. “Do you think her pushiness was too much pressure for you to handle? You remember you have to take some things slower because of your Asperger’s.”_

_Theo’s eyes flew wide open. “I tried to tell her that! I wanted us to just lie on my bed and get comfortable with me seeing her girls and feeling them on me.”_

_Abe couldn’t stifle his chuckle._

_“That is what she calls them,” Theo yelped. “And she made me touch them. And she wanted me to kiss and lick them. Is that sex?”_

_Abe sort of nodded. “Sex is very sensory oriented. People use both their hands and mouths and sometimes other parts. And no part of the body is off limits in finding and giving pleasure. And that is the purpose. Giving pleasure to your partner and receiving it from them.”_

_Theo squished his head with both of his hands. “It sounds gross if I think about it.”_

_“Believe me,” Abe said tenderly, “once you get accustomed to it with someone you love. It will not be gross. It is a very basic and animalistic need we humans have. But God made us that way for a reason. You don’t need to be ashamed or embarrassed.”_

_“Why do I have to be different, Dad?” Theo asked. “I hate that I disappointed Claire.”_

_“God made you different,” Abe said as reassurance. “If Claire loves you, she will eventually embrace that.”_

_“I hope. I guess. Part of me just wants her to go away,” Theo admitted._

_“You do remember that you struggle with things until they become natural to you. That is partly why you were not hard. You were struggling with the situation. You are not defective. Next time, you’ll do better. And the time after that, better. And so on and so on.”_

_“I hope you are right,” Theo said._

_“I am. No worries. Now, as a parent, I have to ask you if you planned on using protection. You remember we talked about that.”_

_Theo perked up. “Oh yeah! Condoms. I’ve got some and Joey showed me how to put them on. I’ve got that part down.”_

_Abe chuckled again. “That is very good to know, Son!” Abe wanted to ask, but ignored the Joey part. “And that is how having sex will work for you. As you learn the other parts your excitement will replace your gross thoughts and you’ll be plenty hard. No worries there. Understand?”_

_“Yes, Dad,” Theo said, standing. “I think we should hug.”_

_Abe stood too. “So do I. I love your hugs.”_

_“Me too!”_

 

Ciara pulled Theo from his thoughts. “Theo. Earth to Theo!”

“Oh sorry!”

“Why don’t you think you should tell me about your problem with Claire? You think I don’t know she can be pushy?”

If she hadn’t said that word, Theo would not have opened up. But that word unlocked his apprehension.

“We tried to have sex and I failed. She is upset about that,” Theo admitted tentatively. He watched Ciara for a response.

“Let me guess,” Ciara said. “She pushed you into the attempt and she went too fast for you to get comfortable.”

“Yes,” Theo replied. He was amazed. “How did you know?”

Ciara shook her head. “I just know you both.”

“You sure do,” Theo acknowledged. “Sex seems very important to Claire.”

“Baylor too,” Ciara blurted out. “He was all over me the other night. I had to fight him off. I was so upset I told him we were over. I don’t want to date him anymore.”

“I had to fight Claire off too,” Theo added. “And, I’m sorry about Baylor.”

Ciara was surprised. “You did? I guess sex is important to folks. But ever since Shane raped me, I can’t quite get into it.”

“I’m so sorry he did that,” Theo noted sincerely.

“Thank you,” Ciara said, with a sly smile. “It will just take time for me to get over it.”

“My problem is my tactile disorder and the way my brain processes things. I needed Claire to go slow and she wouldn’t. So, it will take time for me too.”

The two smiled at each other.

Ciara couldn’t resist saying, “I’m sorry I hurt you. I wish I hadn’t.”

“I wish you hadn’t either,” Theo admitted. “We could go slow together.”

Ciara laughed and Theo joined in. Both enjoyed the moment.

 

Paul and Joey had made it to Richmond in a grand and very satisfying manner. They were both as happy as could be about the trip, its moments, and each other. Joey had done his classwork as he promised he would. He did that while Paul was driving. But he drove sometimes too. Each night they had shared meals and intimacy. It had gotten better and better with each passing mile and day.

Once there, Paul was quick to rent a luxury apartment, but they had to stay in a hotel because they were out of time and couldn’t jointly buy furniture. Paul promised to send Joey pictures of all the furniture he intended to buy for the place and wait for Joey to send his approval. 

“I think tomorrow you should just drop me off out front of the airport,” Joey said somberly, as he snuggled under Paul’s arm.

“Why is that? I want to see you off,” Paul stated, with hurt feeling.

Joey spoke to the air. “I want you to too, but I’m afraid I’ll cry and fall apart.”

“What?” Paul teased. “Are you serious?”

“Quite! These days with you were so magical and fulfilling. And I’m not just talking about the sex,” Joey stated convincingly and tenderly.

“Well,” Paul started, “if I’m totally honest. I feel the exact same way plus one more thing.”

Joey looked up at Paul, “What might that be?”

“Young,” Paul said with a glint in his eyes. “You made me feel young and alive again.”

“Oh!” Joey teased – self-satisfied. “I believe I told you I could. Glad to know that I did.”

“Do,” Paul corrected. “You do. I want you back here at the earliest possible moment. I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Joey Johnson.”

“I know I’ve fallen in love with you, Paul Narita” Joey replied. He strained to plant a kiss near Paul’s mouth. “I don’t care how stupid that sounds. I feel it, in my heart. I never felt anywhere near this with Jade or anyone else.”

“I won’t hurt you, Joey,” Paul said tenderly. He kissed Joey on the lips. “Ever! If you want this washed-up ball player, you’ve got him.”

“What about Sonny?” Joey asked, unable to get Sonny out of his mind now.

“To be honest, I did feel this way about him once. But I screwed it up. And you need not fear a Paulson reunion. We are finished. That romantic relationship is dead. You are, to put it in baseball terms, my home plate, and I feel like I just hit a home run.”

Joey sat up straight. “You sweet talker you. Why are we wasting our time talking? Let’s put some action into these words.”

Paul looked at Joey and caressed his hair. “I’m ready, willing, and able,” he whispered seductively.

Joey just cooed.

And for the third time that evening, they shared their passion.

 

Bright and early the next morning, Paul took Joey to the airport. He did not drop him at the curb. Instead, he escorted him all the way to the security checkpoint. There, they shared an inappropriately passionate goodbye kiss, and they both did start crying. But neither cared about social consequences or embarrassment.

Paul had seated Joey in first class and luckily his seat mate was a kind, elderly woman. She noticed Joey’s tears right off and handed him a packet of Kleenex tissues.

“I saw you and your boyfriend. My husband and I used to kiss that way. For sixty-one years. You are a lucky man,” she said, “to have found such passion.”

Joey tried to say thank you, but couldn’t manage it. She just patted his arm.

Paul cried himself all the way back home. He couldn’t believe the depth of his feelings nor how they had formed so fast. He shed his clothes, climbed back into bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin. He was smiling as he fell back to sleep. And in his dreams now, was Joey Johnson and the forming mists of a future together.

 

That afternoon, back at the college pad, Claire had decided something about Theo. They had seated themselves on the orange sofa. Ciara was out with her Mom.

“Theo,” Claire said, rather dispassionately. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I want to break up. We just aren’t going to work.”

Theo surprised her with his answer. “Okay,” he said. “I understand.”

Claire was stunned and insulted. “Just okay? You aren’t going to argue with me?”

“Why?” Theo asked honestly. “We don’t fit. You aren’t patient with my issues. I don’t blame you for that. Sometimes I’m not even patient with them.”

“I’m very patient,” Claire rebutted, still miffed.

“Not when it comes to sex,” he stated, as a fact.

“So, you really didn’t desire me!” Claire stated. She was still puzzled by his lack of excitement the other night.

“I could have, if you had only gone slower,” Theo explained. “My dad says that is just who I am.”

“You told your Dad!?” Claire near shrieked.

“Of course, I did. Joey wasn’t here and I had to talk to somebody.”

“Oh my God! I’m so embarrassed!” Claire rolled herself into a ball.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed about sex,” Theo explained. “My dad says it is normal. You will find somebody who can go at your pace. And I hope you do.”

“Ugh!” she yelped and went storming into her room.

Theo stared after her – confused as always. But soon, his mind drifted to Ciara and he wondered if she would understand.

 

Steven Johnson was pacing back and forth as he waited for his son to come through the arrival gate. Finally, he saw his mop top and broke into a smile. Joey soon spotted his father and literally ran into his arms. He gave him the most fierce hug of his life.

“Somebody is happy,” Steve noted, not as a joke.

Joey held his father’s eyes. “Dad, I don’t know how you really feel about this, but I’m beyond happy. We had a magical trip and we’ve fallen in love. I love Paul, Dad. I really, really, really do.”

Steve snickered, as he remembered the joys of young love. “I can see that,” he quipped. “And I’m fine with it, Son. You are literally glowing and smiling. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.”

Joey let out a long slow “oh” sound. “It does feel good. Great even. And I’m going to move there, the moment school is out. I’m sorry about that. But, I’ve got to be with Paul.”

Steve was saddened by that news, but tried to digest it. Maybe getting Joey out of Salem would be a good thing. He wasn’t sure. Nor was he sure about Paul. “And Paul feels the same?” he couldn’t resist asking.

Joey smiled and looked heavenward. “He does, Dad. He truly does. Come on. I’m dying to tell Mom.”

Joey grabbed his luggage up and tugged at his father’s arm.

Steve couldn’t help but be amused by all of Joey’s enthusiasm. Paul was not the daughter-in-law he had sometimes envisioned for his son, but he knew him to be a stand-up guy. And that was a positive for his son. A small smile crept onto his face too.

 

Sonny was pacing in his Titan office. He had done all the work he could. He had free time on his hands and no one with whom to fill it. His mind wondered to sex and the most sexy gay man he knew of late was Derek. He decided to call him.

“Hey Derek. It is Sonny Kiriakis.”

“Hey Sonny,” Derek replied, all friendly like. “Don’t tell me, you need me to play third wheel again because you are too chicken-shit to admit your true feelings for Paul.”

Sonny laughed at Derek’s directness and assessment. “Actually, no. Paul and I have broken up for good. And I have some free time on my hands. You interested in helping me figure out what to do with it?”

Derek was stunned. “You’ve got some nerve. You called me to have sex with you.”

“Yes. Is that so wrong?” Sonny teased.

On his end, Derek shrugged. “Okay. I admit it. I’m beyond curious what all the hubbub was about. So, yes. I’m in. Where and when?”

“Where are you? I’ll pick you up in my private limo,” Sonny said. “I’ll even buy you lunch or dinner, whichever you prefer to do first.”

Derek laughed. “Physical first, food second. I’m at Club TBD.”

“Ten minutes good with you?” Sonny asked.

“I think my pocket rocket can delay launch that long,” Derek teased.

“Oh man!” Sonny sang. “I like your attitude.”

“I’m hoping you will like something else,” Derek teased further.

“I’m sure I will. I’ll be right there. Just look for the black stretch limo. You’ll find your personal launch pad inside.”

“I’ll be there,” Derek promised.

And he was. And they did. And it was rather explosive for them both. So explosive, in fact, Derek spent the rest of the day, that night, and Sunday morning with Sonny. Sonny was all smiles when he picked up Ari, Sunday afternoon for their visitation day.

 

And later that Sunday, Paul decided to call his father. But that wasn’t his real goal.

“Hey Dad? How are you?” Paul asked, with genuine concern.

“Doing great, but missing you. How about you?” John Black replied.

“Physically I’m fine. I rented an apartment and I’ll text you the address. Mentally, I’m not so good. I think I have already fallen for Joey,” Paul admitted.

“Really?” John questioned. He was just not sure what to say. “So, Sonny is history.”

“Yep,” Paul confirmed. “We are over. This Joey thing has me a bit unnerved. I was hoping I could ask Marlena a question.”

“I’m hurt,” John teased, clutching at his heart. “I’ll get her. Doc,” he yelled, “Paul wants to talk to you? I’ll talk to you later, Son. Here she is.”

“Hello Paul. What’s up?” Marlena asked.

“Hi Marlena, I hope you don’t mind, but I have a question that I need your medical expertise on.”

Marlena smiled. She was glad Paul felt he could talk to her. “I don’t mind at all. How can I help?”

Paul just got right to it. “I think I’ve already fallen in love with Joey Johnson. Is that even possible?”

“Of course it is,” she replied in an assuring tone. “Sometimes love happens fast and sometimes it takes a while. Just depends on all kinds of factors for those smitten. I wouldn’t worry about it. Does Joey feel the same?”

“He does. He is just as smitten as I am. But he is ten years younger than me, Marlena. Does that make me a monster?” Paul asked, revealing his biggest fear.

“Good heavens, no!” Marlena said confidently. “I know of a Rabbi who married a woman fifteen years his senior. And they have been happily married for forty years. Love doesn’t really know age. But, being legal is important for other reasons. Fortunately, you don’t have to worry about that. Joey is a great guy, from what I know about him. He is a sensitive person, I think.”

“He is. And a romantic. And we fit so well. There is none of the struggle I had with Sonny. The ease of us, just kind of scares me.”

“Are you two planning to proceed cautiously?” Marlena asked.

“I don’t think so,” Paul informed. “He says he’s moving in with me the moment his college semester in Salem is over. And I want him to.”

“Well then,” she said. “One of two things will happen. It will succeed or it won’t. There is a risk, I guess. But there always is in matters of the heart.”

“I think I want to take this risk,” Paul said blankly. “No, I know I want to.”

“Then do it. Give it your all. See what happens. Joey is an adult, he needs to figure out what he wants and if he wants a relationship with you, then, I see no problem.”

Paul let out a long sigh. “Oh, thank God!” He said. “I feel so much better.”

“That’s my job,” Marlena joked. “But seriously. We are happy for you.”

“Thank you, Marlena,” Paul sweetly said. “Tell Dad I’ll talk to him later.”

“Okay dear. Take care and keep us informed. John will especially want to know the details of your job.”

“Right. I start that tomorrow. I’ll call him tomorrow night and talk baseball.” Paul laughed as he hung up.

Marlena was laughing too.

 

Paul’s next call was to Joey. “Hey there, Handsome!” Paul greeted his new lover.

“Hey there to you,” Joey returned the sentiment. “God, I miss you. I didn’t know it was possible to miss someone so much.”

“Frankly, I didn’t either. I’m counting the days, Joey.”

“Me too. I love you. And my parents know it and know our plans. They pretend to be on board but I know they have mixed feelings about it.”

“We’ll erase those worries with the passing of time. I’m committed to you Joe!” Paul assured.

“I am too,” Joe promised. “But, don’t call me Joe. I like being your Joey.”

Paul chuckled. “Okay, my Joey. What shall we talk about now?”

“Let’s just breathe and listen,” Joey suggested.

“For real?” Paul asked.

“Yes. I love lying next to you and hearing you breathe. Especially after we’ve made love.”

“You’re getting me excited,” Paul confessed.

Joey laughed. “Can’t go there right now. Sorry. Roommates, you know.”

“Oh yeah,” Paul said. “Soon, we will be roommates.”

“And more,” Joey added. “I’m counting the days too.”

And so it went for another twenty minutes. Neither hung up. They fell asleep and the carrier dropped the call.


	14. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Paul make future plans. Joey helps Theo one last time - WARNING: in a very sexually explicit way. Claire gets hormone relief. Ciara and Theo make plans. Sonny ponders his life.
> 
> This is the last chapter. Writing this has actually been a growth experience.

“Guess what?” Paul said humorously the moment Joey answered.

Joey’s love-filled heart immediately went to the worst news he could think of. “You’re dumping me.”

Paul was quick to correct him. “Heavens no! I told you, Joey. You are my home base. My Joey. I meant it.”

“What then?” Joey asked, still concerned.

Paul decided to put him out of his misery. “I’m moving back to Salem. The job didn’t work out. My arm won’t let me do it the way I want to do it, so I’m quitting.”

Joey was ready with his response. “I’m sort of getting the impression that they tried to get you to stay. To perhaps find a work-around.”

“They did. But Salem is my home and yours. And you are established in school there. That will be our home, at least until you finish school. If you don’t mind.” Paul explained/offered.

“Paul, I am willing to move. I’ve told you this,” Joey repeated his previous statements.

“I know,” Paul said tenderly. “And I love you for that reason, too. But, your family is there. And I know you mean the world to them. And my Dad is there and we missed so many years together, so, he’ll be happy I’m back. And my Mom is very happy now. So, I can come back. I’m happy too.”

“I’ll support whatever you want to do,” Joey sweetly confirmed. “But two things. I do want to travel places, seeing as I haven’t been to so much of the world.”

“Done!” Paul said quickly. “Wherever, whenever.”

Joey chuckled. “And, Sonny still leaves here.”

“I know,” Paul acknowledged quietly. “He’ll just have to get used to us.”

Joey spoke his fear. “So, no pull to go back to him?”

“No!” Paul confidently stated. “Absolutely not. We work. You and I. Sonny and I don’t. Paulson is dead.”

“Okay,” Joey said. “Shall I come help you drive back?”

“No. I’m going to fly back,” Paul announced, shocking Joey.

“What about your stuff? What about all that furniture you bought? What about the apartment lease?”

“I’m shipping my stuff, plus what I want to keep, back through PODS. Have you heard of them?”

“Yes,” Joey confirmed.

“As for the furniture, I’m donating it to a local gay group. And I had to buy myself out of the lease. So, My Joey, I’ll be back in your arms tomorrow night. I’ll get a limo from the airport because I know you have that late class on Thursday. I’ll be in the Salem Inn. I’ll text you the room number.”

“Hot damn!” Joey squealed. “My man is coming home. And you’ve made my parents very happy.”

“John is kind of thrilled as well,” Paul said, with a chuckle.

“But what about work. I know you wanted to find something,” Joey asked.

“Something will pop up. But it will have to leave me lots of time to travel with my husband,” Paul teased slyly.

“Cute!” Joey replied. But he was touched. “We’ll take that slow, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Paul assured. “As long as I get to be with you.”

“I feel the same,” Joey assured as well. “I just want to make sure our feelings are lasting.”

“The cautious type, eh?”

“I did just get a woman pregnant,” Joey joked.

“And you think that is reason for caution. How silly!” Paul joked back.

“Listen,” Joey said, growing serious. “I need to ask you something. I don’t have to do it, but I want to, to help Theo.”

“Still playing mentor,” Paul noted playfully.

“Yes!” Joey confirmed. “It feels good to help someone else.”

“It does indeed. What do you need?”

So, Joey told him and Paul instantly gave him his permission. And twenty minutes later they hung up.

 

“Theo,” Joey said, with uncertainty. “I think I’ve thought of a way to make you more comfortable with having sex.”

Theo, who had just removed his underwear in preparation for their nightly masturbation ritual, turned and focused on Joey.

Joey was already naked and lying in his bed. He patted the area beside him. Theo wandered over and stretched out beside Joey.

“Your problem, as I understand it, is cell memory. You can’t feel comfortable with something you have no memory doing. And sex, obviously, is something you can’t really practice with just anybody. Have I got all that right?” Joey asked tenderly.

“Yes,” Theo said.

“Here is what I’m thinking. Obviously, we are both guys, so it won’t be totally the same as when you are with a woman. But since you are used to nudity with me and masturbation beside me. I’m thinking you should lie on top of me and practice thrusting. You don’t have to penetrate anything. And if you get really excited and climax, that is fine. Since I’m bi, it won’t bother me. Might even thrill me. Now, you don’t have to, I’m just offering. I thought it might help you prepare. That is all.”

Theo studied Joey. Both of them were already excited, as they usually got that way in preparation for their nightly shared experience.

“That might help,” Theo finally said. “Are you sure it is okay?”

“It is fine with me, buddy,” Joey assured calmly. “Just stand up a minute and let me get in the center of the bed. Then you climb on top and center your body between my legs.”

Theo silently did as he was told. He wasn’t hesitant, because he trusted Joey, but he was very cautious.

“Obviously, our man parts are going to touch,” Joey noted casually. “You won’t have that with woman. It will be a slightly different feeling.”

Theo noted Joey words as he settled atop him. The fact that their faces were so close together unnerved him the most. The skin to skin contact everywhere else was not unpleasant.

“I’m going to just run my hands up and down your back and maybe onto your neck,” Joey explained. “Is that okay?”

Theo nodded. “What should I do?”

“Just start thrusting when you feel the urge. Go slow at first. And you never really have to go super fast. Just eventually get to a moderate pacing and both you and your lady should climax. It could be really quick or take maybe ten minutes. And you may not climax at the same time.”

Theo nodded his understanding. In about five minutes being atop Joey in this manner, with Joey rubbing his back, it began to feel nonthreatening and even pleasurable. He started slowly thrusting. “I can feel your erection.”

Joey giggled. “Yeah. You definitely won’t feel that with your lady friend. You will actually penetrate her vagina and it will feel warm, and moist, and very pleasant. And you don’t need to worry about that part. She will help you.”

“Okay,” Theo said. He found Joey’s eyes a few times while doing this exercise.

Joey decided to comment on that. “There is a lot of eye contact at times. I know that bothers you, but just try to remember that she loves you. You wouldn’t be doing what you are doing, if she didn’t.”

“And would I be kissing her and her girls while I’m doing this?” Theo asked.

Joey smiled at the question. “People do kiss a lot while making love. And it is on the lips and face and neck and upper body. But as for the girls, you’d most likely kiss on them before and after penetration.”

“Can I kiss you?” Theo asked.

Joey was surprised by that request. He quickly pondered it. “Sure,” he finally said nonchalantly. And much to his surprise, Theo did. And on the lips. And it was a real kiss.

Theo pulled away smiling. “You are right. That does feel natural.” He leaned back down and kissed on Joey’s neck and cheeks and ears. All the while increasing his thrusting (which was really frotting, since there was no penetration, but Joey didn’t want to complicate things with explanations that weren’t necessary). The point was to get Theo comfortable being on top of another person for the purpose of intercourse.

Joey realized Theo was getting close to climax so he stated again, “Just relax, and let the climax happen. Messes can be cleaned up.”

“I should stop and put on a condom,” Theo suddenly said.

“No. No,” Joey countered. “With your lady, yes. With me and you, not necessary for what we are doing.”

“Oh! Okay,” Theo said, as he kept going.

Joey was beginning to feel overwhelmed, because he suddenly realized how much Theo trusted him. That was a great feeling, and a somewhat new one.

“Oh, I’m coming,” Theo blurted out as he shuddered and convulsed.

Joey held him as tight as he dared and felt Theo’s essence land on him. It actually increased his happiness, because it represented success.

Theo instinctively collapsed on Joey after his climax. Joey kept rubbing his back. “You did good,” he said. “How did it feel?”

Theo actually raised his head and kissed Joey on his lips. He then said, “It felt great. I can’t thank you enough, Joey. You are such a good friend.”

“You are welcome,” Joey said. “I just wanted you to know what sex would feel like to your body and brain.”

Theo noted something else. “I feel that you are still hard and haven’t climaxed. Do you want me to be on the bottom now?” he asked.

Joey chuckled. “No. That is okay. I can do it the old fashion way.”

“I don’t mind,” Theo said.

“Yeah, but I’ve got a boyfriend. Me getting off on you is a different matter. It is close to cheating,” Joey explained.

“Oh,” Theo yelped. He jumped off Joey like he was a hot stove burner. “I’m so sorry. I know you love, Paul. I won’t tell him.”

Joey quickly said, “It is okay. I’ve got Paul’s permission to help you. I asked him.”

“Oh good!” Theo said. “I would hate to harm your life.”

Joey smiled. “I don’t think you could, Theo. You are a great friend.”

“You too,” Theo said, as he retrieved his precious tissues. He rushed back and automatically started wiping his essence off of Joey. Joey just relaxed and let him do it.

Theo then went back to his bed and cleaned himself. And, the tissues ended up in a baggy in the drawer. He then lay in his bed, smiled at Joey, and said, “ritual time.”

Joey smiled back and began stroking himself. His satisfaction that night was greater than normal. Theo had been helped and Joey felt great about that.

 

The next evening Joey meet Paul in the Salem Inn, Suite 532.

Paul answered the door towel clad. Joey smiled, rushed in, and whipped off that towel. A very happy reunion was had by both for most of the night; as they made love and plans for a shared life together in Salem.

 

In the college apartment, Claire had just left for her date with Baylor. Seems Baylor was working his way through the roommates until he found one that would put out. Tonight, he got lucky.

Ciara and Theo also got lucky. They didn’t have sex, but they did decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend and work toward that goal.

 

And finally, in Sonny’s home, Derek had just moved in and the two had just finished having sex.

“Now,” Sonny said, “you understand I work a lot. And this is not a commitment. We’re just roommates.”

“Yes. Yes,” Derek replied. “You’ve only told me fifty times. I don’t care. I like being with you when we can work it out. And, we have an open relationship so I can have others when you aren’t available. I’m happy, Stud. Are you?”

Sonny pondered the question: _Was he?_


End file.
